


Swept Me Off My Feet (Took my heart and took me down)

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Dessert & Sweets, Epilogue: Wedding, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Music Store, Omega Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Tea, Top Harry, Vows, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: "So which of these is your favourite?" Louis asked, skimming his finger over the edge of the record that was previously playing. "Do you have a collection?""I do have a collection. It's back at my place."Louis turned to him, stepping close and biting his lip when the alpha's eyes dropped to his mouth, "Maybe I could see it someday."Harry's voice was breathless as it came out next, "Yeah, maybe."OrWhen Louis had decided to reopen his mother's bakery, he never thought a charming alpha would walk in through the door, let alone fall in love with him over tea, dessert and music.





	1. Swept Me Off My Feet (Took my heart and took me down)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Light D/s undertones, but only during sex.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic. I have been working on it since months and it is finally complete! I am so excited to share it with you guys! Let me know what you think. Enjoy!
> 
> [Do not Copy, Translate, and/or Publish elsewhere]

Returning to London was like a breath of fresh air for Louis. Don't get him wrong, being in America was not horrible, but landing his feet in his own country made him fill with relief.

He often wondered whether he would have been able to survive America without Niall or not. He had met the Irish beta in his first year of college, both of them lost and sticking out like sore thumbs. When they had crossed path with each other and had found out that they shared classes together, Louis had breathed a sigh of relief.

Four years later, and they were as close as brothers. They had been with each other through thick and thin, always having the other's back.

Louis' plan was set ever since he graduated high school; to get a degree in business management and extend his mother's bakery. Niall on the other hand, was lost in ways more than one, the only thing the beta was sure of was that he did not want to get involved in his father's business.

When Louis had offered him to work for his mother for awhile, Niall had refused and said that he did not want to mix work and friendship. Eventually, Niall had opted to return to his hometown until he figured something out, which lead to Louis returning to London with his family waiting for him outside the airport.

"Lou!" He heard two loud squeals before he was engulfed by the youngest twins, both of them hugging his legs and not letting go until Louis squatted down to hug them.

"I missed you, little munchkins," he tickled them, laughing along as Ernest tried to squirm away while Doris gave in and laughed from the attack.

He stopped tickling them when he saw his mother standing a few steps away, smiling down at her children.

"Hey, Ma," he hugged the woman tightly, sighing into her embrace, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well, Lou. And it's all your fault," she hit him lightly on his arm after pulling away, "Don't go without visiting for an year again."

"I am sorry," he scratched his neck with a guilty smile.

"Let's get you home. We have a lot to catch up," she smiled warmly, kissing his cheek and leading them all to the truck.

Doris climbed into his lap before Ernest could even think about it and stuck a tongue out to tease her brother. Louis saw that exchange and laughed lightly before pulling the little boy into his side and ruffled his hair. The twins told him all about their school and friends on the ride back, excitement bubbling in their voices.

"Where are the girls?" He asked once he was settled in his old room, surprised that Jay had still kept it.

"Phoebe and Daisy are at school, and Lottie will be here in the evening. Fizzie is at college."

He nodded while sifting through his suitcase, pulling out a t-shirt and jeans to take a shower.

"How have been, Lou?" He heard the concern in his mother's voice and frowned.

"I am good, mum," he smiled to ease her worry.

"You know you can stay here. This is your home, Louis. You don't have to rent an apartment."

He sighed and hugged the short woman, "I know this my home, it always will be. But you and Dan need your space now, you still have the little ones to raise. It will be better if I have my own place. Plus, I am going to visit regularly. Promise."

"I hate that all of my children are growing up," Jay tried to guilt him into staying but he knew the woman like the back of his hand.

"Well, you keep popping new ones so you don't have much to worry about," he took off before his mother could scold him, hearing a shocked 'Louis!' after him.

-

Louis knew everyone at the bakery, well, there were only two people other than his mum. He had grown up spending his days amongst the sweet scent wafting from the kitchen, and even sweeter people coddling him. Rosaline and Adam were like his other set of parents, they had worked with Jay ever since she had opened the bakery.

On Louis' insistence an year ago, Jay had not sold the bakery and had kept it running for him. She wanted to retire and be with her family but she knew Louis loved it and had waited for him take over.

The shop had remained closed for last two months as it was under remodelling, Louis wanted to add a flavour of modernity while preserving the essence of what it used to be. Rosaline and Adam had happily agreed to work with him when the bakery reopened.

He had thought of hiring someone to take over the cashier's job but decided to hold back until he absolutely needed one. Till then he would manage on his own.

He was nervous of course, it was his first attempt at doing something on his own and he was scared. An omega running their own business was not unheard of but it was still rare. The omega rights had passed over two decades ago but the changes were still progressing at a snail's pace.

Even after so many laws and omega rights, there were still those who suffered. Being a male omega used to terrify the shit out of him, always on defense as to what other's might think, but his family had accepted him no matter what and that was enough to help him gain his confidence.

The small bell at the door chimed as someone walked in. The first week had been pleasant, the customers who used to be regulars had returned and appreciated the changes made to the bakery, congratulating him on the new start. Jay had been helping him to get a hold of all things, introducing him to the customers she knew and helping Louis make their regulars. Today he was on his own though. There were Rosaline and Adam, of course, to help him.

The person walked up to the counter and Louis planned on smiling, he truly did, but all of his senses short-circuited as his eyes landed on the tall man. His scent was prominent but not in an annoying way, it was like a meadow with an underlying scent he couldn't pinpoint.

The alpha in front of him was charismatic, to be honest. Louis could feel his heart sing happily when a dimple popped in the man's cheek. He forgot about greeting him and rather stupidly stared at his handsome face.

"Umm... hi! I am Harry, nice to meet you," the alpha spoke in a drawl, extending his hand and Louis shook it dumbly.

_Seriously, who was this man?_ Louis asked himself. No one was this polite, especially given that Louis should be the one saying this.

He kicked himself mentally when Harry frowned and his voice came out squeaky as he replied, "I am Louis!" He cleared his throat and tried to tame his racing heart. _What was wrong with him today?_ "What can I get you?"

Harry looked at the selection of desserts on the display and Louis took that moment to appreciate the alpha's beauty. The soft curls stopping just below his neck, the way the man was chewing at his lip while contemplating his choices. The green of his eyes was alluring but Louis wished he could be closer to actually admire them, to see for himself if they looked different in the sun, did they shine with a hazel hue or a were there little specks of blue and brown dusting them.

He was grateful that the alpha had come in after the rush-hour to let Louis admire him. Though, he was sure that he would have remembered the man even if he had just caught a glimpse of him, he had the ability to stand-out and catch anyone's eye, well, at least Louis'.

He blushed and ducked his head when the alpha glanced at him, catching him staring and Louis pleaded all the deities that Harry didn't think of him as a creep.

Relief washed over him when he found the alpha smiling. "I will have two mini pavlovas and chamomile tea with honey," Harry spoke handing over a twenty pound bill.

"Would you like it to-go?"

"Yes, please."

Louis entered the amount in the register and handed back the change, eyes widening as Harry put it all in the tip jar. That was some gracious tipping right there.

He set on to make tea and watched from the corner of his eye as the alpha waited by the counter. Louis could feel the alpha's eyes on him and looked back in enough time to catch him blushing.

The silence was broken when Rosaline came back from her break.

"Rose!" Harry hugged the woman, laughing when she messed his hair.

"Took you long enough to come here. We have been open for a week," the woman reprimanded him, though Louis could tell she was joking.

"I was visiting a friend, you know that, otherwise I would have never missed the opening."

"Fine, I will let you off the hook this time," she smiled and pulled him back into a brief hug.

"How is Jay?" Louis' eyebrows shot up at Harry's question. So apparently the alpha knew his mother and she hadn't bothered to warn him.

"She is good. Ask Louis here, he is her son and my new boss."

"Oh," Harry directed his smile at Louis and he was grateful that Rosaline chose that moment to step back into the kitchen with Adam. He placed the alpha's order on the countertop and smiled back. "I can see why you looked familiar. Jay had shown me a picture of yours a few months back."

Louis couldn't help the blood rushing to his cheeks, he prayed it was a nice photo.

"She talks about you all the time," Harry spoke in a low tone, his eyes soft.

He didn't know how to respond, words seemed to flee his mind and tongue. It was surprising how quiet he was and how much the alpha affected him. He had never experienced this before, and frankly, he was loving it.

"Like what?" He finally asked.

"Lots of things actually," Harry laughed a little and Louis could tell he was holding back a smirk, "I shouldn't say, though."

"Come on!" He pressed his lips together, "They are about me."

Harry only grinned in response, "I'll see you later, Louis. It was nice to meet you." The alpha collected the small brown bag and the cup before waving him goodbye.

"You too," he called back before Harry left.

-

He spent the rest of the day trying to focus on work and not let his mind wander back to Harry. _Trying_ being the keyword. At any spare moment his mind would flash the alpha's grin, or his beautiful eyes. Honestly? Louis was losing his mind.

When he finally locked the door behind himself, he sagged against it. Welcoming the silence of his flat.

He took a quick shower and heated up the leftovers from the other night before settling under his covers with his laptop perched on top. Niall had recommended watching Russian Doll when Louis had asked. Apparently, the Irish lad was crazy about the show and Louis wanted to see what the hype was about.

At the back of his mind there was a thought nagging him to call his mum and ask about Harry. But he knew it would be too suspicious, and the woman wouldn't let him live it down. His mother would ask him all sorts of questions before Louis could even know how she knew Harry.

So, he rather decided to casually bring it up the next time he saw her in person.

-

Over the next few days Louis observed that Harry always came in after the rush-hour. Louis was mostly alone at the front with either Rose or Adam working in the back while the other was on break.

Harry would wear a warm smile on his lips and ask Louis small questions about his liking, his passion, his childhood, and whatnot. Louis knew the alpha was trying to get to know him and wasn't being subtle at all. In return, Louis would ask him the same questions.

As he got to know more about Harry, he found himself being even more attracted to him, as if that was possible.

The alpha owned a vintage vinyl record store just down the block. Louis had seen it on his way to the bakery and it had fascinated him. The store was true to its essence from what he could tell from outside.

Harry had invited him to the store the other day, had told him to come whenever he was free so that he could show him around. Louis figured he would visit after the morning crowd dissipated since that was when Harry mostly came to the bakery.

He stepped into the kitchen and answered Adam's curious look, "I'm going over to Harry's store. Will you please see over the front?"

"Of course, Louis, don't worry," Adam assured, wiping his hands on a towel and following him out. "Let me pack some croissants and tea for the two of you."

"That's a good idea," he nodded, grateful that Adam thought of it. _Why didn't I think of it? Stupid, Louis._ He shook his head at himself in disdain.

He thanked Adam and made his way down the block to Harry's store, grinning when _The Book and Record Bar_ sign came into view. The front wall was designed to look like bricks, a dark green and cream coloured door at the centre. It made him feel nostalgic, and he wasn't even sure about what.

"Breakfast for two," he announced entering the shop, catching Harry's attention immediately.

The alpha smiled at him and walked around the shelf he was sorting through to reach him. Louis met him halfway, blushing when they ended up up toe-to-toe. He raised the cups and the brown bag, but Harry's eyes didn't leave his face and Louis could feel his throat drying.

"Good morning," Harry finally spoke, breaking their intense gaze and taking a step back, smiling at him and gesturing him inside.

"Good morning," he replied, falling in step with the alpha as they walked to the back of the store.

"There is a seating area at the back here for those who want to read any book which is not for sale. So, we can sit there and have breakfast. After that I can show you around. Or I can show you the store first, if you want. But the tea would get cold. I am assuming it is tea. It is fine if it is coffee, too--"

Louis laughed at Harry's rambling, but willed himself to stop when he found the alpha blushing furiously, looking down at his shoes and avoiding his gaze.

"I am sorry, I tend to ramble when I am nervous," Harry admitted, still not looking up.

"I think it's adorable," Louis spoke honestly, walking past the smiling alpha to sit in one of the plush chairs and placing down the warm cups on the table. He opened the bag and took out the paper dishes, finding sour cream doughnuts along with croissants under them.

Adam really was the best. He reminded himself to thank the man when he went back.

Harry sat beside him and they shared the breakfast in comfortable silence, their knees brushing under the table until Louis shifted to press them together firmly.

He caught Harry staring at his lips as he licked the cream off of his thumb. The alpha was quick to look back at his cup, his neck turning a shade lighter than red.

Louis giggled and that made Harry look at him again, he bit his lip to contain his smile.

He was in wonder of Harry's nature. The man was polite and down to earth, so respectful. Louis had to remind himself not to fall too fast. He didn't want to be the only one feeling this way. They were only friends, despite the obvious pull between them. Though, he hoped that they would be more than that in near future.

"So beautiful," Harry whispered under his breath and Louis could tell the alpha didn't mean it for him to hear with the way his eyes had widened.

"Thanks," he mumbled, bringing the paper cup to his lips in an attempt to hide his warming face.

-

Harry showed him the records which he liked and played a few for him. He explained to Louis that why the store's name was _The Book and Record Bar_. The store also sold books from before the 90s. There were some rare finds that Harry hadn't put up for sale but those were available for anyone who wanted to read them while they were here.

"So which of these is your favourite?" Louis asked, skimming his finger over the edge of the record that was previously playing. "Do you have a collection?"

"I do have a collection, but it's not here. It's back at my place and I have quite a few favourites among them."

Louis turned to him, stepping close and biting his lip when the alpha's eyes dropped to his mouth, "Maybe I could see it someday."

Harry's voice was breathless as it came out next, "Yeah, maybe."

Louis saw the bob of the alpha's throat. He was pretty sure they were both leaning in but a voice made them pull away.

"Hello?"

Harry cleared his throat and stepped out to the front of the store, "Hi, how may I help you?"

It was an elderly lady and Louis watched from a distance as Harry helped her in finding and purchasing the record she was looking for. Harry had a genuine smile as he wished her to have a good day.

"I should get going," he spoke once they were alone again, fiddling the hem of his sweater, not sure how whether to address the moment they had or not.

"Okay," Harry's tone was laced with uncertainty, "I'll see you on Monday?" The alpha asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he left before he could do something stupid, like kiss those pretty lips.

-

Louis had spent the weekend sulking in his bed, he had postponed lunch with his mother as all he could do was hate himself for leaving in a rush when Harry clearly wanted to talk. He had seen the look on the alpha's face as he was leaving, the mild hurt and confusion.

What made it worse was that Harry didn't come to the bakery on Monday morning. He had thought of texting him, asking him if he was alright, but then he was the one who had rushed off and it was on him to talk to the man face to face, hoping that Harry didn't already hate him.

After closing the bakery on Wednesday evening, Louis made his way Harry's store, praying that Harry was still there. To his bad luck, he found the store closed and he was on the brink of crying, but then he spotted the alpha walking down the road and relief flooded him.

"Harry!" He called loudly, jogging to catch up with him.

The alpha turned around before speaking to the man that was beside him. Louis watched as the guy patted Harry's shoulder before continuing walking.

He stopped beside the alpha, catching his breath before speaking. "I am sorry, about that day, I shouldn't have left."

Harry had his head lowered and Louis desperately wanted the alpha to look at him, "It's alright. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you without asking. Not your fault."

"But I wanted you to kiss me! I wanted to kiss you," He spoke hurriedly, "And I panicked when we got interrupted, and I couldn't think of what to say so I decided to flee. And I am so sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes. I-- I like you, Harry," he confessed, stepping closer as the alpha smiled, giving him courage to reach up and fiddle with the scarf wrapped around the alpha's neck, "And it is new for me. I haven't liked someone this much, ever."

A shiver ran through him as the wind picked up. It was nearing winter and soon the roads would be covered in layers of white.

He gasped as Harry took off his jacket to wrap around his shoulders. They both silently agreed to not say anything about it. He buried his nose in the collar and sighed as the scent enveloped him, blushing under the alpha's watchful eyes.

"I like you, too," Harry whispered, cupping his cheek and running his thumb under his eye.

He held onto the lapels of his -_well, Harry's_\- jacket as they closed the distance between them. Harry's hands were warm as he tilted his face before their lips brushed together. A spark ran through him at the smallest touch and it was like a fire burning when the alpha kissed him.

It was sweet and gentle, and yet Louis could feel his whole body burning up. He parted his lips to let Harry lick into his mouth, whimpering when the taste of cherry invaded his tongue. Harry's right hand slid down his waist and to his back, pulling him close as their lips kept meeting over and over again.

They stood gazing into each other's eyes when Louis pulled back to breathe. Harry looked at him with a thousand different emotions, and it was scary and exciting at the same time. Louis wanted to get to know each of that emotion, wanted to make this grow into a deep and lasting relationship.

"Let me walk you home," Harry spoke, holding out a hand and Louis intertwined their fingers.

They walked in silence, the cold wind making him move closer to the alpha's natural heat. He blushed and welcomed the arm that wrapped around him instead of just holding his hand.

He caught Harry staring a few times but the man didn't try to hide it, instead just smiled and looked ahead.

"This is me," he gestured to his apartment building half-heartedly. He was about to invite Harry in but then thought better of it. He was not going to rush things and ruin them. One step at a time.

"Will you let me kiss me you goodnight?"

Louis giggled and nodded, "You can kiss me whenever you like, unless I say otherwise."

Harry grinned at his words and leaned in to kiss him for the second time that night. His lips were so soft and Louis could spend his whole life just kissing him, well kissing and doing other things, things that he shouldn't be thinking of right now.

"'Night, Lou," Harry's voice was hoarse and Louis was pretty sure that the alpha had been having similar thoughts.

"Goodnight, Harry."

-

It was only when he locked the door behind himself that he realised he still had Harry's jacket. He had half a mind to run downstairs and hand it back, or just call him to let him know, but the other half begged him to keep it and cuddle with it.

He took off the jacket and buried his face in it, sighing and whining at the delicious scent, his cock twitching in interest. The longer he sniffed it, the more prominent his arousal became. He let out an embarrassing moan when he felt slick running down his thighs and soaking through his denims.

He made a run for his bed, stripping down completely and getting on his knees on the mattress, face buried in the article with the alluring scent. His fingers found the way inside his hole, and other hand wrapping around his flushed cock. He couldn't be bothered to go slow, it had been months since he had been this aroused. The last time he was this impatient, he was in heat.

He cried when he couldn't find his prostate, it was so difficult with that angle and he wished that Harry was here. He could bet his life that the alpha would make him feel so good, would know what to do and how to make him come. He pictured that it was Harry fingering him, kissing his shoulders and neck, he pictured how the alpha would look while aroused. Would his pupil dilate and go completely back? Would the alpha be as gentle in bed as he was outside? The thing that undid him was picturing Harry being rough in bed, fucking him with earnest and not letting him come until he was begging for it.

He came with a cry, his whole body shuddering with the force. It took him quite long to come down from his high and his wolf ached that he was alone.

He had always been submissive when it came to sex, but none of his previous partners had been able to give him what he craved, the high that came with being dominated, the omegaspace he had heard and read about but never achieved, the aftercare he so desperately wanted. There was also the fact that he had never been with an alpha, had never taken a knot, as that was something he wanted to do only with someone he could picture a future with. He prayed to God that Harry was dominant and commanding among the sheets, putting Louis in his place, making Louis readily submit to him, punishing him when he was out of line. Fuck! His mind was a mess.

When the sweat and come got too sticky, he pulled himself out of the bed and took a shower, rinsing off his ministrations and blushing when he realised what he had done. But he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed about it.

That night he went to bed with a sated smile and a jacket cuddled to his chest.

-

Louis was frustrated.

Him and Harry would meet up for breakfast at somewhere other than the bakery or the record store, they would go on dates at cozy diners and would go out for drinks every other weekend. They always had a wonderful time and would end up kissing before they even left the place, but that was it. That was as far as they had taken their relationship. At the end of the night, he would hope that Harry would invite him back to his place, but no, that never happened.

When he would try to ask Harry to come up to his flat, the alpha would kiss him and bid him goodnight before he could even get the words out.

So yes, Louis was frustrated.

The jacket had lost its scent a week ago and he was honestly on the brink of jumping Harry the next time he saw him.

They were great together, he could tell Harry felt the same. And he knew Harry was bothered by the waiting as well, still he couldn't understand why the alpha was prolonging what was inevitable.

He had talked Niall's ear off after telling him about Harry. He had sulked about how he deserved a good fucking and the beta had choked on air after hearing his words.

In the end, Louis took the matters in his own hands. He invited Harry over for dinner and had tried to cook the best he could.

Now, though, he was nervous. Harry would be arriving any minute and he was sweating. He had no reason to feel this nervous other than that he really wanted to impress the alpha.

The buzzer pulled him out of his thoughts and rang him up after confirming that it was Harry.

He took a calming breath and opened the door after a knock. Harry stood there with a bottle of wine in his hands but all Louis could focus on was how hot the alpha looked. He had seen Harry dress up for their dates but this was something else. The alpha was wearing a deep v-neck sweater with sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing off the black ink Louis loved too much. His jeans seemed as if painted on his long legs. Louis was at a loss of words. Just like he had been the first time they met.

"Hi," Harry breathed, seemingly having the same effect. Louis patted himself mentally for his clothing choice. Putting his collarbone on display was always a good choice.

"Hey, come in," he moved aside to let Harry in and closed the door after.

"I brought wine," Harry held up the bottle. Louis could tell that Harry was nervous as well and he really found it pleasing.

"Thanks," he took the bottle from the alpha and stepped closer to seal their lips together. Harry relaxed after that, kissing him thoroughly and Louis had missed this so much. He had longed all day to feel the alpha's lips against his own. It was a good thing that it was Saturday evening, he planned to kiss the alpha some more the following morning.

He poured the wine in two long-stemmed glasses and placed them alongside the dishes. Harry was following his every movement, sitting quietly after Louis had scolded him for trying to help. He was going to be the best host tonight.

"You look really beautiful," Harry's comment caught him off guard and he ducked his head to hide the huge smile breaking at his lips.

He schooled his expression and looked back at the alpha, "As if I ever not look beautiful." He raised his eyebrows in challenge, "Tell me something I don't know, Styles."

Harry smirked and walked up to him, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him away from where he was serving his specially made slow-roasted chicken. _What an insult to his cooking skills._

The alpha had a hungry look in his eyes, almost predatory and Louis' mind flashed back to the night he had touched himself thinking of the very man in front of him.

He gasped and wound his arms around the alpha's neck when Harry stoop in to bite at his throat, growling while he worked to litter Louis' neck with his teeth indents. He moaned loud and clear when Harry found his sweet spot, whining as Harry continued assaulting it.

"Harry, _oh_!" He pulled the alpha by his hair, finding the green shrunken back to nothing, eyes dark and imploring. "Forget dinner, we can eat later."

Harry took that as cue to hoist him up by his thighs and Louis quickly wrapped them around the alpha's hips, moaning when he felt the obvious bulge pressing against his. He was certainly impressed with his boyfriend's strength as he was carried to the only bedroom in the apartment and laid down at the centre of the mattress.

He blushed when he caught Harry eyeing the jacket draped over his pillow.

"I'll leave my sweater here for you, baby," Harry was quick to reassure him and kissed him for good measure, Louis had definitely fallen in love right then and there.

"I want to see you," he whined when Harry had helped him take off his shirt and was simply watching him with lust.

The alpha compiled happily, smirking and putting on a show for him as he stripped. Louis giggled at the man's ministrations, hiding his face in his hands and laughing when Harry attempted to do a sexy dance in his underwear.

"Get here, you dork," he had to stand up and pull the alpha back to him, kissing him to remind him of their building arousal. He moaned as Harry kissed down his front, nibbling at his pert nipples and making him whine in need. His nipples had always been sensitive and the alpha seemed to take pleasure in the knowledge, paying good attention to each one and Louis was sure he could come just from that.

He tightened his grasp in Harry's hair, rutting against him in search of friction but the alpha landed a spank at his bottom and Louis stilled before his body convulsed with a loud cry as he came in his pants.

It was embarrassing, he was mortified with what just happened and was about to apologise but stopped when he heard Harry growling against his neck. "That was so hot, baby. Fuck! You came just like that...," the alpha sounded dazed, "Holy shit, I am definitely gonna see that again."

The kiss that followed was rough and bruising and Louis loved it. He let his hand wander down Harry's chest, feeling the muscles under his fingertips as he made his way to the hardness between his legs.

"Wanna suck you off, Alpha," he pleaded with his eyes, knowing all his fantasies had come true and the alpha above him was a proper dominant in bed.

"But you came without even asking, baby," Harry bit his jaw, gripping his throat lightly, "As much as I loved seeing it, better know that I won't tolerate it again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Alpha," he nodded quickly, "Please let me pleasure you."

"Do you even deserve it?" Harry tightened his grip a little more and Louis moaned, his eyes glazing over.

"I'll do anything you want, Alpha. I'll be good, I promise," he breathed, gasping as the grip tightened some more before letting his throat free and air rushed into his lungs.

Harry sat up against the pillows and Louis was quick to move between his legs, removing the last piece of clothing on the alpha's body and whimpering at the size and girth his eyes were blessed with. The come in his pants was sticking to his skin and he knew Harry was enjoying seeing him writhe, just that little fact made him twitch uncomfortably. He was still sensitive from his previous release and his cock wasn't helping by filling up again.

He ignored his own discomfort and kissed the head of the cock in front of him, holding it in his fist by the base and running his tongue over the shaft. The ragged breathing above him encouraged him to get more sounds out of the alpha. He sucked each ball individually between his lips, putting all his effort in pleasing Harry. His mouth left the balls with a pop and he proceeded to suck at the tip.

"You are doing so good, darling," the praise encouraged him to sink down on the shaft and take as much as he could inside his mouth, using his fist for the rest of it. Harry groaned and grasped his hair, not pushing, just letting it rest there.

He went on his own pace, bobbing his head up and down, trying to make the alpha feel as good as he felt just from that single spank. When the grip in his hair tightened, he relaxed his throat and looked up in the dark eyes, begging the alpha to fuck his throat.

Harry pushed in once, testing the waters, and pulled Louis off to instruct him, "Tap my leg twice when you want me to stop. Alright?"

"Yes, Alpha," he nodded readily, parting his lips again to let the alpha slam in. He moaned and tears rolled off his cheeks as the alpha fucked his face, not holding back once he had Louis' consent. He was in heaven, no one had ever given him what Harry was giving him right then. His throat would be sore in the morning but he couldn't care less about it in the moment.

He felt Harry's knot swelling, the alpha growling above him and it pleased Louis so much that he was the one making Harry feel this good. He gave one last kiss to the tip before he was pulled up in the alpha's arms.

Harry kissed him with a fierceness behind it, his hands pushing off Louis' pants. Louis settled astride the alpha's lap when he was completely naked, marvelling in the way Harry watched his body. "Oh, baby, you are a blessing," Harry moaned and kissed him again. He squeaked in surprise as the alpha groped his cheek, giggling when Harry smiled up at him.

"Spank me again, please," his voice was sweet and shy, he didn't even have to pretend, it came naturally to him with Harry.

"You like that, huh?" Harry smirked, landing a spank at his right cheek and following it with other on the left, "Naughty, Omega. Not as innocent as I thought."

He melted with a moan when he felt a finger at his rim. His thighs were soaking with slick and he had already made Harry's cock even more wet by rubbing his hole against the shaft. His nails dug into the alpha's shoulder as he was fucked open with two fingers, both precisely ignoring his prostate.

Harry finally gave him the satisfaction after he had three fingers in, massaging his prostate and keeping his fingers pressed there to watch Louis cry in ecstasy, begging and writhing for more.

Louis whined at the loss of fingers but didn't get a chance to complain when the same fingers tapped against his lips. He licked them eagerly, holding the alpha's wrist to suck each digit properly.

"Fuck me, please, want your cock," he whimpered in need, going willingly as Harry lowered him to the mattress and parted his legs to settle between them. He moaned in anticipation, chest rising and falling as Harry rubbed his cock at his hole and entered at an agonisingly slow pace.

He cried out when Harry was balls deep inside him, the alpha was too big and Louis had never felt this much pleasure in his whole life. Harry hoisted his ankles on his shoulders and after a nod built up a steady rhythm.

Louis was aware of his pleas of faster and harder but he was completely ignored. Harry was torturing him with the slow pace, he could see the satisfaction the alpha took in his begging. He was folded in half and at mercy of the alpha fucking him. He couldn't move even an inch and it was driving him crazy.

When Harry finally gripped his thighs roughly and started to fuck into him with hard strokes, Louis saw stars. His head dipped back and he cried with each stroke that was aimed at his prostate.

He was close, so close, he was about to come any second now.

"Don't you dare come!" Harry growled in his ear, pulling back and making Louis sit on his lap. The alpha pinned his arms behind his back and gripped him from his neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss while fucking into him.

"Alpha, _please please please_, need to--! Please! Can't hold back! Please!" He babbled on, trying to stop himself from coming until his alpha ordered him to.

He was denied from getting that satisfaction for a long while. His head was already getting lighter and lighter the longer he had to hold back from coming.

"Come for me, baby," Harry gritted out finally, slamming in his knot at the same time when Louis' orgasm hit him like a train wreck.

He heard Harry moaning his name but he felt as if he was submerged in water, or maybe flying among clouds, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was at peace and his body was in heaven.

His eyes slipped close as the feeling overtook.

-

Opening his eyes was a struggle. He was comfortable and warm, the fresh scent of meadow surrounding him. Fingers were brushing his skin, a soft caress that had him sighing blissfully. He felt lips press against his shoulder, then his neck, moving up with each kiss before starting their track down again.

He had expected to feel sweaty and a little sticky but he realised that his skin was clean. The sheets smelled fresh under him.

He finally let his eyes flutter open when he heard Harry humming against his skin.

"Hey," he whispered, turning his neck to look at Harry and welcomed the kiss he was greeted with. His voice had come out hoarse, making his face burn up as he recalled how shameless he had been. Though, Harry had loved it, he could tell.

"Hi, baby. How do you feel?" Harry turned him to lay on his back and propped himself on his elbow to watch Louis.

Louis groaned as his muscles protested at the movement. "Sore, but in a good way. I love it," he sighed.

"Hungry?" Harry asked and Louis realised that he was starving and parched, having burned up all of his energy.

He nodded his head, whining when Harry moved away, "Come back."

"Not going anywhere, my darling," the alpha reassured with a kiss to his lips, and true to his word, only leaned away to grab a tray. "Come here," Harry instructed and Louis cuddled into his side, "Here, have some water first."

He drank until the glass was empty and did not complain when Harry fed him the roast he had prepared earlier in the evening.

"You know what," he said when they were done eating, shifting into the alpha's arms and moaning when a delicious pain shot up his spine, "I have never been with an alpha before."

"Really?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I only ever went out with betas and once with an omega. I was not looking for anything serious then."

"And now?" Harry inquired, tracing a pattern at his hip, "Are you looking for something serious?"

He smiled and nodded, "I am."

"Good," the alpha kissed him softly. "Though, you should have told me before. I would have been... more careful, gentle," Harry worded, "It was your first time taking a knot."

"I loved it this way, I have no complaints, babe," Louis kissed him to make his frown go away, "And we have lots of time, you can be gentle later."

"You do know your throat will be worse in the morning, don't you?" Harry ran his thumb down his neck and Louis shivered as he remembered how those fingers had wrapped there not too long ago.

"I know, and so will be my arse but as I said, no complaints."

Harry raised Louis' hand and kissed his knuckles one by one, letting it rest at his shoulder.

"I need to know somethings," Harry whispered, kissing by his temple, Louis realised that the alpha was unconsciously marking him with his scent, kissing wherever he could and nuzzling by his neck at every chance he got.

"Okay," he did not point it out, too happy to scent like the alpha for the next few days.

"The things we did, I need to know how comfortable you are with everything."

"Haz, I consented to everything we did. Believe me I would have stopped you if anything had bothered me."

"I wouldn't have done anything without your consent, baby," Harry traced his jaw and then kissed it twice before meeting his gaze with Louis'. "I know you liked getting spanked, and I know liked the deep-thoating as well. But how did you feel about asphyxiation?"

He blushed but it didn't deter him from answering honestly, "I never thought I would be into it. But I liked it, a lot. It was really exciting, and I knew you wouldn't harm me." He let his hands roam freely over the alpha's broad shoulders, skimming down his chest to glide over the ink. "I loved giving you all the control, letting you decide everything. I have always wanted to just let go and surrender all the control to someone, but it used to scare me at the same time. But with you though, it felt natural, you knew what I needed and when I needed it."

Harry closed the distance between their mouths, kissing him sweetly and deeply.

"Do you want me to stay the night, baby?"

"Yes!" He answered quickly, grasping the alpha's shoulders. His wolf was still basking with glow and the thought of his alpha leaving didn't sit well with him.

"Okay, okay. I am not going anywhere," Harry consoled before Louis' wolf could drag him into panicking, "Just wanted to confirm, darling."

-

Louis woke with a smile the next day, it was rare. Usually he was grumpy about leaving the curtains open, or his alarm going off, or waking up before ten on a Sunday morning. But nothing about that day was off putting. He had a handsome man in his apartment, who Louis was surely falling for.

He had seriously lucked out. It was as if God had created Harry in a special mould with so much care, and then later destroyed the mould so that there was no other person like his alpha.

The other side of the bed was warm and he could smell the delicious aroma of food wafting around, and that had him sighing happily.

With a wince, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, taking his time as he had nothing to worry for. Harry was here, they had had mind-blowing sex, had eaten until they were full, the man had stayed the night, and was now in Louis' kitchen making him breakfast. He could die right now with no regrets.

He had donned on Harry's sweater after stepping out of the shower, having found it folded neatly on the chair.

"Mornin'," he greeted in a lazy voice as he leaned against the marble counter of his open kitchen. Harry had seen him walk out of the room and had kept watching as if he was mesmerised.

The alpha seemed to shake himself out of his stupor, covering the space separating them and pulling Louis in for a small kiss, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good," he winced when his voice was still hoarse.

"Here," Harry handed him a cup, "I couldn't find Slippery Elm or Licorice Root tea in the department store, so I got Chamomile, there's honey and some lemon in it, it will help."

Louis couldn't help but smile, taking a sip and sighing as the warm liquid helped relieve some scratchiness. "You went to the store to get me tea?" He was preening under the alpha's attention, loving how the alpha cared for the smallest things.

"Well, you only had Yorkshire, that was no good."

"Hey! It is the best kind of tea there is," he frowned.

Harry held up his hands and laughed, "I meant for your throat, love."

He blushed at the endearment, Harry called him many pet names but he had never called him love, it made Louis feel fuzzy inside. He decided not to let the alpha know, though, "You better not judge my choices. I have an excellent taste in everything."

"I know," Harry hugged him by his waist and Louis ignored him in favour of drinking the warm liquid, "I am also your choice, so I know that your taste is pretty good."

"You are like a Russian Doll," he murmured under his breath, laughing when Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you-" he pressed a finger at the alpha's chest, "-are full of yourself."

"What makes you say that?" Harry quirked a brow, setting the cup down when Louis was done with it, having the audacity to feign being hurt at his words.

"It's not a bad thing," he turned in the alpha's arms to face him, locking arms around his shoulders, "It's good to be a little egotistical, you deserve to be. Because you are so good. Now, I am hungry and I wanna see what my alpha has cooked for me." He realised what he had said a moment later, but Harry was smiling with a shine in his eyes and that made Louis not regret his words.

"For a baker you don't have much to make do with. I could only find macaroni and cheese, frozen food and pancake mix. So, pancakes it is."

He pouted at the underlying reprimand, "I don't cook often, and I am not a baker, I don't know anything about baking. I run the bakery, but Rose and Adam are the ones doing the hard part."

"That's new information," Harry mused, "Next weekend you are coming over to my place and I am going to teach you how to bake."

"Okay," he agreed with a smile.

-

A week later, Harry had followed through his promise. The alpha was set on teaching him the basics of baking, and Louis already knew it would all go in vain. He was never and could never be good at baking. Lord knows he had tried to learn from his mother, and then from the sweet couple working for him. End result? Disaster.

In the end, Harry accepted his fate and gave up. The green eyed alpha instead decided to bake the batch of cookies himself. What Louis decided was to kiss the man he loved while the batch got ready.

Harry had hoisted him up at the counter and kissed him senseless.

He had been to Harry's apartment twice during the week. The first one had been an all romantic-movies marathon, which had ended half-way through with them making out on the couch like teenagers before taking it to the bedroom.

The second one had been sweet and till now his favourite date. It didn't end with sex, no. It had ended with them talking for hours into the early morning, laying wrapped up into each other under the blankets. Harry had told him that his family knew about Louis and they were excited to meet him. Louis didn't understand the excitement, so Harry had cleared up that he had never told his family when he was dating someone. That he hoped to have a future with Louis, and he was the only one he had ever thought of introducing to his family.

It had warmed his heart and he told the alpha that he was going to tell his family soon. His mother already had a clue that he was seeing someone, she knew Louis far too well.

They had both skipped work the next day, sleeping in and then talking for the rest of the day.

The ringing of Harry's phone from the living room made them pull away, and Louis whined at the loss. Who called so late at night? He wanted Harry to hang up and come back to him but the alpha had a look of panic written at his face. It concerned Louis and he walked cautiously toward him, when Harry didn't seem to mind, he covered the rest of the distance and the alpha hugged him close instantly.

He could sense Harry's distress and rubbed his back to soothe the alpha.

"Yeah, Gems, I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you and take care," he hung up and Louis watched him clench his eyes and release a sad groan.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked quietly, a little scared himself after hearing only the end of the alpha's conversation with his sister.

Harry buried his face into his neck, letting out a whine that had Louis' chest aching as he felt the alpha's pain. Harry trusted him so much, letting down his guard and showing him his weakness. Louis decided that whatever it was, he will be the one to be strong for Harry.

"Dad had a heart attack," Harry whispered and Louis felt his tears at his neck. He was aware that Harry was talking about his step-father. "The ambulance is taking him to the hospital right now. Fuck!" Harry was shaking in his arms.

"Hey, hey. Look at me, love. Calm down for me, please. I will drive us to the hospital and we will see how he is. One step at a time, love. Now, go get your coat and meet me downstairs. I'll bring the car to the front."

Harry gave a shaky nod and followed through. Louis went to the kitchen and turned off the oven, taking out the half baked cookies and throwing them in the trash. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and made his way down to the ground floor.

Harry met him five minutes later, still looking shaken up. He handed the bottle to the alpha as he asked which hospital to drive to before pulling on the road.

The ride was filled with tension. He hated that in the moment he could do nothing but try to assure the alpha with hope.

Harry waited outside while he parked the car despite Louis telling him to go in. He realised that Harry needed his support in that moment before once inside, his mother and sister would be totally dependent on the alpha. He needed one last moment of weakness and a bout of strength from Louis.

"I am right here. We'll go in, see what's going on and we'll take it from there. You'll be there for your mum and Gemma, and I'll be right there beside you whenever you need me. You have to be strong for Robin," he felt Harry relaxing with his words.

The alpha sighed against his neck and whispered a 'thank you' before clasping their hands as they walked in.

Louis had always hated hospitals, he supposed most people did. As much as everyone was grateful toward the doctors, the thought of something going wrong was always ebbing at the back of their heads.

They asked for Robin Twist at the reception but before the nurse stationed there could reply a voice called for them.

"Harry!" It was Gemma, she rushed to hug her brother and Louis stepped back a little, he knew when and where family came first and he knew he had to give the family space in that moment.

"Hey, Gems," Harry rubbed his sister's back, "You alright?" The woman shook her head against her brother and Louis could see she was crying with little shakes of her body. "It'll be alright, Gems, let's go see mum."

The brunette nodded and lead them to the waiting area. Harry and Gemma had features strikingly similar to their mother, and in any other situation he would have complimented her beauty, but now he just hung back and watched the family consoling each other.

Anne wasn't crying, she was surprisingly calm but here eyes were puffy. She caught Louis' gaze and he gave her a small smile, unsure of what else to do in the situation. She returned it with a polite nod before turning back to Harry to tell him that Robin was still in emergency room and they hadn't been allowed in there.

It was a game of waiting.

-

Harry had a firm grip on his hand, their fingers clasped tightly in the man's lap while he rested his head against the wall. Gemma had gone to get coffee and Anne had accompanied her.

He wound his arm around the alpha when the man dropped his head against Louis' shoulder.

"You want something, honey? I can get you some water or coffee," he suggested but Harry just shook his head.

"Just need you here."

"Okay," he kissed the curly mop and they fell back into silence.

-

They had been waiting for almost two hours when a doctor approached them. "Robin Twist's family?"

"That's us," Harry was quick on his feet to stand up and Louis followed him, reassuring the alpha with a squeeze on his arm. Gemma and Anne stood up as well, all anticipating some news.

The doctor smiled lightly, "He is stable and resting. He will be unconscious for a while but that is nothing to worry about. You can visit him when he regains consciousness until then one of you can stay by his side. I would like to discuss further course of treatment when he wakes up."

"Thank you so much," Harry sighed politely, "What could have led to this?"

"His stress level is high and he has to alter his dietary habits. That is what I wanted to discuss later. Fortunately, he is not in a risk of having another attack any time soon and it can be entirely avoided with proper treatment."

"Thank you, doctor," Anne smiled, her eyes finally overflowing with tears of relief.

"Of course. A nurse will show you to his room," the man nodded and left them alone.

"Mum, you should go be with dad. We will meet you both when he is awake," Gemma told her, leading her behind the nurse.

Harry turned to him and crushed him in a hug, they didn't need words and Louis was grateful that Robin was fine.

"I'll get us something to eat," Harry spoke, kissing him on his lips.

"Okay."

He sat back again in the chair and folded his hands in his lap. He had never thought that this would be how he would meet Harry's family. Now that the worst had passed, he could feel himself getting nervous. _What would they think of him? Would they think he was imposing on their family? Did they mind having him come along Harry? Did they want him to leave?_

He could feel himself overthinking and panicking but stopped when someone sat beside him.

"Louis, right?" Gemma asked.

He turned to her with a smile, "Yes. Hi, Gemma." He knew how to be polite even though on the inside he was a mess of nerves.

"I never thought we would meet this way."

"Me neither," he mumbled, looking down again. "I am glad Mr. Twist is fine now."

"I can see why Harry likes you so much," she said after a pause, "I was happy when he told us he was seeing someone. He had never once told us that, and I had started believing he was celibate."

He laughed at that, his nerves easing a little. "He is a great guy," he said after his sudden laughter, "He is kind and he cares a lot about me, about everyone actually. He is the best person I know."

"Yeah, that's our Harry," she had smile in her voice.

Harry came back then, handing a can of juice and a sandwich to Louis and dropped into the chair beside the omega with his own.

"What are you two talking about?" The alpha asked, shifting closer to Louis to press their sides together.

"I was asking Louis what the hell does he see in you," Gemma teased, "I mean, he is handsome and surely there are a thousand better men out there."

Harry didn't seem bothered by her teasing, obviously used to it since a long time. Louis giggled when Harry rolled his eyes and simply flipped her the bird, throwing his arm around Louis' shoulders to pull the omega closer.

"Don't listen to her, she is a bad influence."

"But I like her," Louis smirked, laughing when Gemma whooped, "She is obviously the better one of the Styles children."

"Fine, team up against me," he narrowed his eyes at both of them before looking at Louis as he spoke, "You are aware that you are going home with me, aren't you?"

He blushed and Gemma cut in before he could reprimand Harry. "Woah hey! Keep your business inside the bedroom. I don't need to know even a bit of it. I am still accepting the fact that you aren't celibate."

"Gemma!" Harry whined, using his hand on Louis' shoulder to hit her arm, "Stop spreading lies."

She just grinned, broad and toothy like Harry's, before getting up and dusting her bottoms. "I am going to check on mum, don't do anything I wouldn't do. And Louis, take care of this git, he is your problem now."

Harry was pouting when Louis looked back at him and he pressed a kiss to his lips, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, my git. Stop pouting, I know you aren't celibate, I have a first hand experience regarding that."

The alpha finally grinned.

-

Robin had woken up about an hour later. After the doctors had checked his vitals and the Styles-Twist family had discussed the course of treatment, they were left alone.

He had met Robin briefly, wishing him good health and shaking his hand before stepping out to give the family some privacy. He was shocked when Anne had followed him and hugged him, promising that she would meet him properly soon and had asked him to come back in because he was a part of their family now.

He had rarely felt this much happiness.

Harry and him had left a bit later and had dropped Gemma at her apartment on the way. Anne had decided to spend the night there and both the Styles children had promised to see them in the morning.

-

Louis met with his mother for lunch on the following Wednesday. For once, there were clear skies above and not a single grey cloud threatening to ruin the perfect day. Louis' mood was similar to the weather, bright and shiny.

They ordered their meals and talked about what the girls were up to. Louis was trying to figure out a way to tell his mother about Harry. Of course she knew Harry, but she didn't know that he was dating the alpha.

"Okay, out with it already. Who are you dating?" Jay asked when she saw him fidgeting as he cut into the steak.

"What?" He sputtered, eyes wide and unblinking.

"I am not daft, Lou. You have only been this happy when you found out you got into the college of your choice. And even that couldn't rival how radiant you look right now."

"That's not true," he mumbled, totally not accepting that it infact was true. "Maybe it's because I am here having lunch with you."

She shook her head with a smile, "Nice try."

"Okay," he sighed. "But first I have a bone to pick with you," he scowled, "Why didn't you tell me about the kind and handsome alpha who drinks chamomile tea and tries a new dessert each day?"

She frowned in consideration before her eyes lit up, "You are talking about Harry! Oh, he is such a nice man."

"Yes, that Harry. You couldn't warn me a little?"

He pouted when his mother laughed, "I didn't want to meddle. So, is it him?"

"Yeah, I am dating Harry, it's been almost two months," he admitted with a smile at the thought of his alpha.

"Just dating?" She raised a knowing brow.

"Well, we... I mean--," he huffed and rolled his eyes at his awesome speech skills, "I love him, a lot. We haven't said the words, but I know he returns those feelings."

"I am happy for you, Lou. And if you think he feels the same, then tell him."

"How did you meet him?"

Johannah smiled as she recalled, "I was at this charity auction, and I thought he had volunteered to help with the auction. He was so thoughtful when I talked to him, and so wise for such a young man. It was at the end of the event that I found out he was there to donate. Ever since then he has been a regular at the bakery and we go to charity events together."

They left it at that, talking about Jay's upcoming sea trip with her friends. His mother was thoroughly enjoying her retirement.

-

Work ended late that evening. They had orders for two weddings on the same day and had to finish as much as they could before closing.

After getting home, Louis had spent half an hour in the bath, letting his muscles loose. As he stood in front of the mirror, he smiled at the fact that he considered Harry's apartment home. He pulled down a sweater just in time to dodge the fingers nearing his stomach to tickle him.

"Sneaky," he hit the alpha's arm as harry hugged him around his middle.

"Dinner is ready," Harry mumbled into his neck, biting it lightly. "I missed you today," the alpha was sulking again.

Harry had been clingy since last night, scenting him more than usual. It was his rut approaching that made the alpha possessive. Louis was excited and a little nervous at the prospect of helping Harry through his rut.

The problem was, Harry hadn't asked him yet, hadn't even hinted at wanting Louis to help him, and it was bothering Louis a bit.

"I missed you, too," he smiled as their eyes met through the mirror. Harry purred in satisfaction and Louis felt the rumble against his back.

"How was everything with your mother?"

"Good. I told her about us."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Yeah? And what did she say?"

"She is happy, apparently she loves you more than she loves me."

Harry laughed and turned him around, "Not a chance, baby."

"C'mon, I am hungry," he whined when Harry went back to scenting him, "You big oaf."

-

Louis felt properly flustered under the alpha's watchful gaze. Harry was propped on his elbow, looking down at Louis with imploring eyes while his thumb was gently stroking the omega's neck.

"I need to ask you something," Harry whispered when the silence stretched for too long, his voice caressing Louis in the dimly lit room. He nodded for the alpha to go on. "My rut is approaching. There is still a day, or two. And um-- I would, I mean-- I want to spend it with you, but um-- You can say no, obviously. I just want you to know that I would love to spend it with you. You can decide and let me know by noon tomorrow. If-- in case you don't want to, that's fine-- just leave something of yours behind for me-"

"Harry," he cupped the alpha's cheek to stop his nervous rambling and kissed him lightly, "I would love to be here. And just so it's clear, I would also love to spend my heats with you."

The tension dissipated from Harry's face and the alpha leaned down to kiss him properly, "I promise I will take good care of you."

"We can go shopping in the morning, for protein bars and juice boxes, before your rut hits you."

"Okay, but I think I'll be able to make us some quick food as well. I have learned to clear my mind for a little time after-- you know--," Harry hesitated, "A round?"

Louis laughed at the alpha's choice of words, "You can say after _knotting_, we both know you have knotted me enough times to feel shy of saying that."

"I was not being shy," Harry pouted, "Just a little less crass than you, you heathen."

"I am a heathen?" He shrieked, hitting the alpha against his chest, "We'll see about that in the next few days. I am pretty sure you will be primal."

"As if you won't love that?" The alpha smirked, kissing him before Louis got the chance to get offended.

-

And true to Louis' assumption, Harry was more primal than usual. It was not limited to just kinks, the alpha was archaic and possessive when it came to his omega.

Most of the first day of Harry's rut was spent with them tied to each other by the alpha's knot. Harry would fuck him deep and hard one time and rough and fast the next. But the alpha also made sure that his omega was fed and happy. In between all the fucking, Harry would force himself to clear his head a little, just enough so that they could both eat.

After the third day, Louis finally got the chance to shower. Harry was asleep when Louis pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the glass cubicle. His body ached and protested with each step, begging him to go back to bed and wait for his alpha to take care of him. It wasn't long until the alpha found him though, wrapping himself around Louis and purring into his neck while the water continued to drench them.

"You found me, huh?" He patted the alpha's arm and turned around when it loosened.

"Were you thinking of slipping away?" Harry teased, his rut was almost over and preventing him from growling at the thought of his omega leaving.

"Maybe," he shrugged, watching as water dripped down Harry's face. "Thought I would wash up and be out of here before you woke up, you know, avoid confrontation," he decided to play along, laughing when the alpha didn't seem to find any humour in his retort.

"Don't joke when the waves of my rut are still passing by," Harry chastised with a spank to Louis' behind, soothing it with his palm when the omega whined.

He whimpered when Harry pressed his fingers at the sore skin of his neck. "I am sorry for this," the alpha mumbled, eyes downcast in shame.

Louis tilted his face by his fingers and kissed him, "I am not, neither should you be." Harry had almost sealed the bond when he was at the peak of his rut, but Louis had managed to pull Harry's mouth away before he could bite too deep. A temporary bond had still formed, though. It would last for a week at most and Louis didn't want it to end. He loved the mark, he loved the sensation it brought, he loved feeling what Harry felt, and he loved Harry. But he didn't want to be mated until they were both on the same page. He didn't want Harry to regret being bonded to him.

"You like it?" The alpha asked with a hopeful smile.

"I love it," Louis confirmed, kissing him again before turning his back to Harry and continuing washing himself, well aware of the hungry eyes burning at his neck.

-

Louis had asked Harry to bite him again when the effect had worn off. The alpha had been too pleased to comply, this time making a clean and beautiful mark rather than an urgent one. Louis adored the teeth indents, would spend quite sometime in front of the mirror admiring the mark. Harry would catch him every now and then, simply smiling and Louis could feel how pleased the alpha was.

The bell to the bakery chimed as Mrs. Graham left with her grandson, the duo had a massive sweet tooth. Mrs. Graham had already lost all her teeth and was using dentures, Louis was concerned that the little boy would follow that path as well.

He went to the kitchen to check on the funfetti cakes. The whole batch would run out even before noon and Louis wanted to be sure that they had the next batch ready.

His mark warmed a little, signalling him that Harry was there and an instant smile brightened his face as he walked back to the front.

The upturn of his lips quickly turned into a frown when he saw an omega standing too close to Harry, laughing at something the alpha had said. He tried to tame down the jealousy burning in his chest before clearing his throat.

Harry looked at him with a smile and leaned over the counter to kiss him, making his omega sigh in satisfaction. "Hey, babe," the alpha greeted, humming close to his lips and kissing them again.

"Hi," he sighed again, running his thumb across Harry's lip. "How is Robin?" He asked, recalling that Harry had gone to visit his father in the morning.

"Better, still on rest, but he is recovering well."

"That's good," he smiled in relief. Harry had been tense the whole week Robin was admitted to the hospital, he himself had been worried and watching his alpha in misery had been hard for him.

He realised they were not alone and turned to the dark haired omega standing quietly, watching their exchange.

"Hello," he greeted politely, "What can I get you?"

"Tips on how you snatched this amazing man," the omega replied, laughing when Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lou, this is Zayn, my childhood best friend and current nemesis. Zayn, meet Louis, the best person in the world and my boyfriend," Harry grinned smugly.

"I take it back. He is not amazing," Zayn grumbled.

"You never told me about Zayn," Louis pointed out, raising an accusatory brow at the alpha. He needed explanation.

"Offended. And disappointed," Zayn shook his head, glaring at Harry.

"Oops?" The alpha looked sheepish.

"That's your response?" Louis was done with him. "Why am I dating you?"

"Because the sex is amazing," it was Zayn who replied, cackling as both him an Harry turned red in the face.

"This is why I didn't tell you about him," the alpha rolled his eyes after regaining his composure.

"It's nice to meet you, Zayn," he remembered his manners. "I can get some dirt on this buffoon, finally. You have to tell me every ridiculous thing he did as a child."

"That's a promise," Zayn winked.

"Hey! How come everyone who meets you gets on your side immediately?" Harry was looking at him with a pout.

"'Cause I am awesome like that, love," he patted the alpha's cheek. "Now tell me what you two would like to have, it's on the house." He threw a pointed look at Harry, the alpha would pay each time despite Louis' protest. When Louis would get angry, Harry would stuff the bill in the tip jar, blow him a kiss, and would saunter out of the bakery.

"Oh, we were thinking we could go out for lunch," Zayn answered, "I hope you are not busy. Harry has been talking a lot about you. I would really like to know you," the dark haired omega insisted.

"I would like that," he nodded and asked them to wait while he told Adam and Rosaline that he was going for lunch.

-

"Y'know, I was serious when I asked how you got Harry to date, because I am well aware how difficult it was to set him up for even a single date. He hadn't dated for years before you," Zayn rolled his eyes, wiping his mouth with a napkin. They were waiting for Harry to return from the restroom so they could leave and that was when the dark haired omega took his chance to implore Louis.

Louis shrugged, "I don't know. I liked him a lot, and I guess I got lucky that he liked me back."

"I would love to have that luck. The guy I like is thick in the head and doesn't have a clue that I fancy him. And we have known each other since college. Can't he take a hint? Do I have to wear a t-shirt saying 'I love you, you fool' to get him to notice me. I bet he wouldn't understand even then. He would most likely think I am wearing it for someone else."

Louis laughed at Zayn's monologue, "Just tell him you like him. Believe me that is all it takes. What could go wrong?"

"He could hear me!" Zayn exclaimed, horrified at the suggestion.

"Well, buddy, that's all the advice I have. Take it and maybe your luck would work and he would like you as well."

"Maybe," Zayn sulked.

"Ready to go, babe?" Harry asked, offering a hand to Louis and scoffing when Zayn pretended to gag.

-

"Who is this guy that Zayn likes?" Louis asked that night while he was sprawled on top of his alpha, his arm dangling off the couch. "He told me about him at lunch."

"Hm?" Harry raised his brow, dragging his attention away from the screen, "Oh, you know the guy who manages my store? Liam? Zayn has crushed over him for years. He actually got me to hire Liam. The guy can't take a hint, though. I have told him either to ask Liam out, or to move on."

"Invite them both for a movie night, I will ask Niall to come as well. Maybe Liam would realise he likes Zayn as more that just a friend."

"Nah, we have tried that; movies, dinner, game night- nothing works for him. He needs to have the words shouted in his face for him to realise. He is bright in every other way, but when it comes to Zayn, his brain shuts down."

Louis giggled, "Well, it's a good thing you never had your brain shut down in front of me."

"Are you serious? I was sweating buckets when I first saw you. You were so fucking beautiful, I felt like I could die happily back then. I wasn't prepared to see such a pretty face when I had walked into the bakery. And then, to top it, you turned out to be the best person I had met. I fell so deep in love with you," Harry whispered the last sentence, eyes widening a moment later.

Louis felt his face heat up, blood rushing to his neck and cheeks. A bright smile stretched on his mouth, making him bite down on his lip to tame it. "You too are the best person I know, and I am in love with you, Harry," he confessed, watching the alpha melt at his words. He hummed when Harry pulled his face close to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he nuzzled at the alpha's palm and kissed his wrist.

"I love you more," Harry teased, meeting his mouth again to shut him up before he could protest and Louis melted right into the kiss.

-

Niall was hosting a halloween party. At first, Louis had thought that his friend was joking, but turned out that Niall had been giving thought to event planning as a career and if he was able to host a halloween party, he could do other events as well. Weird logic, but Louis was all in to support his friend.

"Why is costume shopping so difficult?" Harry grumbled while going through the next rack of costumes.

"Why are you being so difficult today?" Louis faced his boyfriend, rolling his eyes when Harry ignored him, "I don't know what has gotten into you."

"You didn't even listen to my idea for costumes," Harry complained, finally facing him.

Louis couldn't help smiling at the pout the alpha was sporting. "I know what goes inside your dirty head, and I am not dressing up as Harley Quinn with 'Daddy's little monster' plastered across my chest."

"I didn't even say that!"

"But you were thinking that, weren't you?"

"Maybe," Harry smiled sheepishly, "You would look so sexy."

"Tell you what, we buy a normal couple's costume for Niall's party, and I'll get another costume for later that night, just for you to see me in." He leaned closer to whisper into the alpha's ear, "You can rip it off of me and fuck me hard all night long."

He smirked at the mixture of shock and lust at the alpha's face, purposely brushing his palm against the bulge in Harry's pants, before walking away to look at other costumes.

At the end they got two fitted sailor costumes, and ropes as props.

"At least tell me what you got, you don't even have to show it," Harry pleaded on their way back to the car.

"You'll know in just another week, try to have some patience, honey."

"You are such a tease," Harry pinched his waist, making him shriek and try to squirm away. "I have half a mind to spank you when we get back home."

"No one's stopping you, alpha."

-

Louis would never admit it out loud but he was revelling under his boyfriend's possessive and jealous demeanour.

The party had started mellow, but then vodka was brought out and, long story short, almost everyone was more than just tipsy.

Zayn had asked to dance with him after doing shots, and the two omegas had ended up grinding against one another. Louis could see from where he was standing, that how his alpha had a stony expression masking the storm behind it.

"He has nothing to be jealous of," Zayn scoffed by his ear, twirling him around so they were facing each other again, "As sexy as you look, Sailor, I'm not into omegas. Additionally, I'm into one particular alpha that refuses to acknowledge my presence."

"They both are idiots, true, but maybe Liam is not as stupid as we think he is."

"What do you mean?"

Louis wiggled his eyebrows and flashed him a grin, "I mean, a very handsome alpha is approaching you with a determined face. Special advice, don't put on the first date." He winked and walked away just as Liam approached Zayn.

He found Harry pouring himself a glass of gin and quietly slid beside him. "You didn't come to dance with me."

"I suppose I was not asked to."

"C'mon, Haz, don't be jealous."

"I am not jealous. Not because of you and Zayn dancing."

"But you are jealous of something else. What is it?" He folded his arms and stared at Harry until he broke down.

"Fine!" Harry let out an exasperated breath, "I was jealous of everyone watching you."

"People watch, honey, they have eyes for that purpose." He slid a hand up his boyfriend's chest, "But I know a way that you can let everyone know I am yours."

"Wha-"

Louis cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss, the vodka and gin on their tongues doing nothing to hinder how they devoured each other's mouth.

He giggled when Harry tried to grope him, "Harry! Be decent."

"Yeah? I'm the one being indecent?" Harry grinned and kissed him softly again, "Wanna dance with me?"

"Sure, but then we are going home because I have planned a very long night of hot sex."

"Fuck!" Harry groaned and let his forehead fall against Louis' shoulder. "Let's do that. No dancing."

"No, dancing first, then sex."

"Tease."

They ended up snogging and grinding rather than dancing, and had to remind themselves to be a little decent.

They said their goodbyes to Niall, and Louis told him honestly that it was a fun party, before they left.

The cab ride back home seemed too long because all Louis wanted to do was get his alpha naked and ride him wearing the special costume he had bought.

Harry was on him as soon as they were back at the alpha's apartment and Louis had to control his laugh at his boyfriend's expression after he successfully pried off his attempts at groping again.

"Lou, baby, please hurry up!" Harry begged through the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just wait on the bed, Harry, and stop acting like a child."

"But I have been good and deserve my candy," Harry sang in a teasing tone.

"Have patience or you get nothing."

"You are mean."

He shook his head when he heard Harry padding away. It was funny how needy the alpha was being. He checked himself in the mirror and smirked at his reflection before twisting the doorknob.

"How do I look, alpha?" Louis played coy, teasing the man with an innocent tone as he twirled on his toes to show himself off. By the expression on his boyfriend's face, he could interpret he had done a great job, and if that wasn't an indicator enough, the possessive growl that followed confirmed any suspicions left.

He shrieked in surprise when he was pinned to the wall and lips crashed down against his.

"You look like a treat, bunny," Harry whispered against his ear before licking the shell, "So hot and innocent. '_Alpha's Pet_', huh?" Harry looked down at the words printed on his crop top and smirked, "Is my pet going to follow my orders?"

He nodded his head and let out a long moan when Harry grabbed the back of his neck to bite at his throat, just above the choker he was wearing.

"I don't know what I like more, these bunny ears, or this top, or these sexy little shorts?" Harry stepped back to examine him and Louis could feel his whole face heating up.

"Love the view, don't you?" He licked his lips as Harry growled.

"Get on the bed, bunny, I am gonna play with you."

Louis scrambled up on the mattress, giggling when Harry chased after him and pounced on him.

"Fucking love you, baby," Harry whispered against his lips and kissed him long and slow, hands roaming all over his body before settling to unbutton his shorts and pushing his hand inside. "Love your pretty moans, love how you tease me."

Louis moaned as Harry kept stroking him. He pushed his hands under Harry's shirt and harry took the cue to take it off. "So handsome, alpha," Louis moaned at the sight of Harry's torso, "Wanna suck you off, please."

Harry switched their positions, making Louis straddle him after Louis took off his shorts.

"Go on, baby, let me see those lips around my cock."

Louis kissed down Harry's body, loving the alpha's moans whenever he would bite into his skin. He licked a long strip from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around the tip and slowly moving down. Harry was watching him with hooded eyes, mouth hung open to let out groans of pleasure.

He took support of Harry's thighs before building up a slow pace up and down the alpha's cock with his mouth, fondling with the balls and purring when Harry tugged at his hair.

"So good, babe-- fuck!" Harry bucked into his mouth and Louis stopped moving, letting the alpha take control and fuck his mouth, "look at me, darling," Harry moaned when Louis met his eyes with his own watery ones, "Fuck!"

He could feel his hole dripping with slick, the wetness running down his thighs. Harry pulled him off of his cock and brought him in for a slow kiss, "You are so amazing, babe."

"Wanna ride you, alpha," he spoke against Harry's mouth, moaning when Harry sucked at his tongue, "Please, wanna make you feel good."

"You always do, love. And I really want to fuck you into this mattress right now. You can ride me after that, we have the whole night."

Louis whimpered at the image and nodded, "Yes, please."

When he was on his back, Harry just sat between his legs and stared at him.

"What?" He squirmed, cheeks burning under the alpha's intense gaze.

Harry smiled a soft smile, "You are beautiful."

"As are you," he smiled back.

Harry kissed him on his nose, "Thank you, darling."

"Now, are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Gladly," Harry laughed before kissing him, fingers finding their way to his hole and opening him up with quick thrusts.

"C'mon, I need your cock," Louis whined, crying out when Harry pulled his fingers out to spank him.

"Patience, omega."

Harry entered him in one long thrust, making Louis throw his head back with a cry of pleasure. Harry was unrelenting after that, fucking him with long hard thrusts, making louis beg and cry for more.

They fucked the whole night. It was almost five in the morning by the time Harry's knot went down. Louis was sore everywhere, Harry had knotted him six times and Louis was more than satisfied, he was in pure bliss.

"Wanna shower?" Harry mumbled against his shoulder, kissing from his neck to shoulder and then back again.

Louis just hummed and felt the alpha laughing against his back. "I will need more than that."

"I'm tired, don't bug me."

"How about a bath?"

He considered the option; they were covered in too much bodily fluids, and a bath would definitely help his sore muscles, plus he would still be in Harry's arms. He saw no harm.

"Only if you carry me," he waged, turning his head to look at his boyfriend with big eyes.

"Sure thing, love."

-

Louis had been watching Harry for an hour, eyes following the steady rise and fall of his chest, trying to mimic it himself. He was restless, couldn't get his mind to turn off. He had spent the last few nights in a similar fashion, laying awake and then lying in the morning when Harry asked if he was alright.

A smile broke on his lips when Harry tried to reach for him in his sleep. He shifted closer and let Harry pull him in his arms.

"You alright, babe?" Harry's voice was muffled, sleep still clouding it.

"Fine. Just couldn't sleep," he tried to be reassuring but definitely failed when Harry sat up to turn on the night lamp.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep, honey."

"Lou-"

"Just hold me. We'll talk in the morning, promise."

Harry sighed but agreed, running a hand up and down his back to help him relax until he fell asleep.

-

The atmosphere in the room was tense, Harry was waiting for him to speak, he knew that but couldn't bring himself to start. In the daylight his worries seemed ridiculous, he was embarrassed to say them out loud, so instead he concentrated on the bowl of cereal.

"Lou, you gotta talk to me," Harry reached across the table to hold his hand and that was enough to calm his inner distress. "You don't have to be alone while dealing with whatever's bothering you. I am here."

"It's silly."

"Even then, I am here."

He sighed and put down his spoon, turning his palm to hold Harry's hand.

"You know how I always wanted to open another bakery?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have enough resources for it now, I can hire more staff to run both the bakeries, but I am afraid if I do go forward with this, it will ruin what I have now. But I also really want to do this."

"What are you afraid of?"

He hesitated and pulled his hand away to clasp them in his lap, "I am afraid I won't have enough time for us. What if I get too busy at work? What if I can't make enough time to see you? I don't want to risk _us_."

"Lou, this has always been your dream. Don't think of what ifs. I promise you won't be risking us. If you get too busy, I'll bring over dinner and we'll eat in the back kitchen. And you will be seeing me everyday, we'll be living together," Harry smiled easily.

"What do you mean?" He had a hint to what Harry was implying, but he didn't want to assume.

"I mean, move in with me, or we'll get a bigger apartment. That way you don't have to worry about not seeing me. I'll be breathing down your neck every minute that we are together."

He smiled back and moved around the counter to kiss his boyfriend, "I think this place is fine for now."

Harry hummed against his lips and kissed them again, "Is that a yes?"

"Mhm, definitely."

"See? I can fix problems so easily," Harry smirked, making him roll his eyes.

"Cocky."

"You love it."

"Sadly, yes."

-

The week before Christmas, Louis' bakery was swamped with customers. He was tired and hungry, and extremely pleased when he found Harry waiting for him at the back of the bakery with takeout.

"I was thinking of opening the bakery only till ten in the morning on Christmas eve and keeping it closed on Christmas," Louis told Harry as they walked up the three flights of stairs to their apartment. The elevator had broken down and wouldn't be repaired until after New Year's.

"I am keeping the store closed on both days. And I have made reservations at _The Ledbury_ for your birthday," the alpha smiled at him, making Louis dread what he was about to say.

"Actually, mum wants us to spend Christmas eve at hers as well," Louis said cautiously.

Harry unlocked the door to their apartment and placed the keys on the table, "You are kidding, right? I thought we agreed to spend Christmas there and New Year's at my parents'. It's supposed to be just us on your birthday."

"Harry," Louis gave him a flat look, "I haven't spent my birthday with her in years."

"I get that. But it's your first birthday with me as well, and we will be there the next morning. I want to make it special for you."

"It'll be special either way, babe. Don't argue about this, I want to be there with her," he smiled and placed a hand at Harry's arm, but his smile turned into a frown when Harry pulled away from him.

"Fine, let's have dinner and go to bed. I am tired," Harry moved away to place the takeout containers on the kitchen counter, making Louis follow after him with a clenched jaw.

"Oh, come on! Why are you being so difficult about this?" Louis crossed his arms, sighing loudly when Harry ignored him.

"What? I said fine," Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Really? You are mad that my mum wants us there on my birthday?"

Harry shot him an incredulous look, "No, I understand her side. I don't understand you. Is it difficult for you to get that I would like to do something special for my boyfriend on his birthday? That I would want it to be just the two of us?"

"You are being unreasonable."

Harry scoffed, "Sure. You know what? I am not that hungry. Goodnight."

"Of course," Louis muttered under his breath, watching Harry's retreating back.

He placed the takeout boxes in the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of wine, spending the next hour in front of the t.v. and sipping slowly from his glass, waiting for Harry to fall asleep before he went to the bedroom.

Harry was facing away from his side. He sighed and walked to the bathroom, ignoring the twinge in his chest.

He crawled into the bed wearing Harry's jumper, if the alpha was ignoring him, Louis would comfort himself with his clothes if not his arms.

Staring at the ceiling, he tried to think from Harry's perspective, and maybe he was being a bit unreasonable as well. After all, he would want it to be just him and Harry on the alpha's birthday, and he would want to make it special for his boyfriend.

But he was stubborn, and if Harry was going to ignore him, then Louis was, too.

-

Louis woke up to a cold and empty bed. He hated it, they always talked things out and never went to sleep with things left unspoken. It dawned on him that whenever they disagreed on something, it was always Harry to talk things out, to fix whatever was hurting either of them. Louis was always too stubborn to apologise first.

He got out of the bed with the resolve to fix things first this time, to tell Harry that he was sorry about whatever he had said.

He got ready for work before heading to the kitchen to find Harry. The alpha was on his phone, so Louis waited by the door for him to finish.

"--- yes, is there any way I could shift my reservation from 24th to 23rd?--- Not even at 8 or 9 in the evening?--- I guess I would have to cancel the reservations then--- Thank you, you too."

The disheartened look on the alpha's face broke his heart into a thousand pieces as well. He was about to walk in when he noticed the small, velvet box the alpha was toying with. He stood dumb struck, staring at the box with wide eyes. He couldn't breathe properly and had to step away to get some air into his lungs.

"Lou? Are you up?" Harry's voice called from inside.

He tried to regain his composure before walking in and spoke with a parched voice, "Yeah, Morning."

"Morning," Harry had a guilty look in his eyes and Louis wondered what he had to feel guilty about. The alpha walked over to him and held his hand in a gentle grip, stroking his knuckles softly, "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have got angry. Of course we can spend your birthday with your family. Whatever makes you happy."

Louis was speechless, yet again Harry had taken the blame upon himself. It made Louis look down in shame.

"Please don't apologise, Harry. It was my fault, I should have considered your feelings, and I am sorry that I said you were unreasonable," he squeezed the alpha's hand, looking up when Harry squeezed it back. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," Harry kissed him slowly, taking his time to map out the insides of his mouth. "I am sorry I went to sleep without talking things out.".

"Stop apologising," he caressed the alpha's cheek with his thumb, leaving a feathery kiss in its trail. Harry buried his face in his neck, kissing along his jaw and down to his collarbone. "You are going to make us late if you keep doing this."

Harry laughed and pulled away after kissing him one last time, "I'll see you after work, okay?"

"Okay, take care."

Louis was alone with his thoughts after Harry left. He hadn't seen the box when he came in the second time which made him doubt whether it had been there in the first place or not. But of course it was, Louis was only grasping for straws, trying to convince himself that he hadn't blown away his shot at being engaged to his alpha.

He patted his pocket for his phone and called Niall once he found it.

"_Hey, man, do you know what time it is?_" Niall sounded sleepy, apparently Louis was ruining everyone's morning.

"Hey, Ni. Sorry for waking you up."

_"It's fine. Tell me."_

"Could you meet me at the bakery? I have to talk about something," his voice was urgent and it got Niall's attention.

_"What time should I come around?"_

"Any time's good."

_"I'll see you there in an hour then."_

"Thanks."

_"Not a problem, mate."_

-

"So what's got you looking like you are constipated?" Niall asked after they took a table at the back of the bakery.

"I fucked up."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Niall!" Louis whined, letting his head fall to the table and hissing when hot coffee splashed on his hand.

"Alright, alright. What did you do?"

"Harry and I had an argument. He wanted to spend my birthday with it being just us two, but my mum wanted us at her place as well-"

"But it's your first birthday with Harry."

"I know! So he got upset when I said I wanted to spend it with my mum, too. He had reservations at The Ledbury, which he cancelled this morning, and... and I am pretty sure he was going to propose," he ranted his sorrow.

"How sure are you?" Niall's eyes were wide, his croissant abandoned which was a remarkable feat.

"I saw him holding a ring box, and it takes months to get a reservation at The Ledbury, and he got it on my birthday so he must have been planning to propose for a while now. My guess is for the last two to three months. And I fucked it up!"

"Okay, okay, easy. Calm down, don't fret."

"How can I not fret? What if he never proposes? What if I blew it up?"

"You didn't. He will propose at some other time."

"Or, he now thinks that I don't value his feelings and never proposes. And you know the worst part, he was the one who apologised first today as well. He always cares about my feelings and I just keep messing up."

Niall was silent and Louis really needed him to speak up or he was going to lose his mind. "Do something for Harry, make him feel special. I have met him and from what I saw, he is fucking gone for you, even the smallest gesture would make him happy. And why just do it now? You can do little things to make him happy everyday. I know he does, I've never seen you this happy with anyone else."

"You are right. I can't believe you are giving out relationship advice and it is helpful as well. What has the world become?" He laughed at Niall's affronted look.

"I saved your ass, be grateful I even woke up."

"I am. I really am. Thanks, Niall," he spoke sincerely.

"Well, thank me later when you ask me to be your best man," Niall grinned.

"Oh, god, you are going to call strippers to my bachelor party," Louis groaned, letting his head fall to the table again.

"Yup, sexy, male, strippers to grind in your lap!" The beta cheered.

-

Louis watched as the seconds ticked by, waiting impatiently for his alpha to come home. Harry had called him on his way home to ask what he wanted to have for dinner, and Louis had been calm as he said that they could order once the alpha was home.

It had been nearly impossible for him to contain his excitement. His excitement was laced with nervousness as well. Although, he didn't have a reason to be nervous, they had been together for almost ten months, Harry should know that if Louis had made dinner and had not burnt it, it had to mean a lot.

He perked up as the door opened, hugging the alpha around his waist as soon as he was within reach.

"Hi, honey," he whispered, smiling shyly when Harry kissed his cheek.

"Hey, love," Harry leaned down to peck his lips, laughing when Louis chased after them. "I remember how someone didn't let me have my kisses this morning."

He whined when the alpha turned his face to dodge his kiss. "You were making us late for work. Please don't tease me, alpha," he pouted and batted his lashes, knowing he had won when Harry's gaze fixated on his mouth.

"You are a minx, baby," Harry kissed him properly, pulling him close by the back of his neck while Louis clutched onto the back of the alpha's sweater. "Join me in the shower," Harry whispered by his ear, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck.

"Would you prefer a bath instead? We could have wine."

"You made us a bath?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well, I made _a_ bath, but you could join," he shrugged to seen nonchalant and squealed when Harry picked him by his thighs to carry him to the bathroom, "Put me down! Harry!"

He scowled when his feet finally touched the floor, glaring up at Harry who seemed to take pleasure in making him miserable.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do, love," the alpha started stripping out of his clothes, his eyes taking in the candles that Louis had put around the marbled floor. "You planned all this?" Harry had a huge smile and it made Louis' heart sing.

He hummed in affirmation, smiling back when Harry directed his attention on him.

"So... at what time are we scheduled for sex?" The alpha asked with a cheeky grin.

"You heathen," Louis shook his head and stripped down as well, holding Harry's hand as he sat opposite to him inside the bath. "It is scheduled after dinner by the way, so don't try anything right now."

"Yes, sir."

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes, trying to hide the pride he felt upon making Harry this happy.

Harry poured them each a glass of wine. He watched as the alpha took a sip and then sunk down a bit to let his head fall back. Louis let his hand wander up and down the alpha's leg, smirking when Harry tilted his head to shoot him a warning look.

He let his hand wander up a little more, delighting as Harry's chest started to flush. The alpha didn't react in any other way, just kept watching him with mild curiosity as Louis let his fingers ghost by his cock.

His teeth dug into his lip when Harry's eyes darkened, lips pressing into a thin line.

"Quit it, Lou," Harry warned him, reaching out and tugging at his arm, "Come over here."

He moved to lay his head at the alpha's chest giggling when Harry splashed water at his face.

"So, what's all this about?" Harry had his eyes shut again, head resting back while he caressed Louis' skin with a nimble touch.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"I know you, darling. Tell me."

He tilted his face up to kiss at the alpha's throat, "You are always doing things to make me happy, I just wanted to do something for you once."

Harry looked at him, eyes holding nothing but seriousness, "You don't really believe that you don't make me happy, do you?" When Louis hesitated to answer Harry's face morphed into concern. "Baby, I am always happy with you. If you are thinking of last night, it happens, we argue and then we make up. That doesn't mean I am not happy," he was holding Louis' face with such a gentle touch that Louis melted right into him.

"But I never do anything to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me," Louis was feeling vulnerable, but it also felt good. He was not ashamed of being vulnerable in front of his alpha.

"Love doesn't have to be materialistic. You do things that are far more meaningful to me, that make me fall for you over and over again, each day. You shut the drapes when you wake up before me because you know I hate when the light falls into my eyes. You hate avocados, yet you make me avocado toast on Sundays. And most importantly, you stuck by my side when my dad was sick. Lou, you make me the happiest man on earth. Don't ever think otherwise."

Louis' eyes were damp, it felt so good to hear Harry say that. He knew in hindsight that Harry was happy with him, there was no denying that, but all the events of the past day had his emotions messed up.

"I love you, baby," Harry whispered, tilting his face up to kiss his forehead and then slowly leaving behind a trail to his lips.

"I love you, too, honey."

-

On the day of Christmas eve, Harry had woken Louis up sweet kisses and a breakfast spread.

"Harry..." Louis was speechless, looking at the table laid in front of him. It varied form fruit cut up in bowl to eggs and hash brown, croissants and cinnamon rolls to mini sandwiches. He had a wide smile stretched on his lips, giggling when Harry poured him tea and a glass of orange juice. "You are the best!" He wound his arms around the alpha's neck, kissing him deep and senseless.

"Happy birthday, my love," Harry smiled against his lips, holding him so close Louis was sure that they would become one person.

"Thank you, Harry, so much," he kissed him again, delighting in the sweep of tongue inside his mouth. "When did you even wake up to get this all done?" He asked when they were seated opposite to each other, spearing a slice of apple with his fork.

"Early."

"So precise, love," he rolled his eyes bit couldn't tame down his smile.

"Don't worry about it," Harry blew him a kiss and he pretended to faint, getting a laugh out of Harry.

"I am not going to work today, too," he said, accepting a bite out of the cinnamon roll Harry held up to his lips, "Gonna spend the day with you before we have to go."

"That's great," Harry was happy, Louis could tell, "We can bake a cake after this."

"You serious? I am pretty sure you are trying to get me fat."

"I would love you still."

"Well, you got no other option, Styles. I'm the best of the best."

"That you are, darling."

Louis kept teasing Harry how whipped he was to wake up early simply to cook him breakfast, but the alpha took it in stride with proud grin and Louis eventually accepted how flattering it was.

"Come here," Harry pulled Louis out of the chair when they were done with breakfast, and embraced him tightly, lips pressed to the side of his head. Harry just held him and breathed him in and somehow that was more intimate than any kiss. He ran a finger against Harry's chin when the alpha looked at him, his expression sincere. "I love you so much baby. These past ten months have been the best part of my life, I love every moment I spend with you. And those moments that we aren't together, I spend them thinking of you, of us. Every day I fall a little bit more in love, and I don't even know how that's possible, but I never want to stop falling for you.

"I am so grateful to call you my boyfriend and my best friend, so grateful to have your love in return. You have given me every happiness in the world, but there is something more I need to ask of you."

Louis was already tearing up at Harry's words, and couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek to fuse with his smile when Harry got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Lou?" Harry was crying as well, holding the ring up.

He threw his arms around Harry's neck, the force knocking them both to the ground, their lips meeting in a sweet harmony. "Yes, I'll marry you. Now put the ring on me so I can show it off to everyone."

Harry slid the ring on his finger and Louis cried a little more at how perfect it was, it was so _them_. He couldn't take his eyes off his finger, couldn't believe that they were actually engaged, that he hadn't fucked up.

"Hey," he looked up at Harry's voice, "I love you."

"I love you, too, fiancé," he whispered back, eyes still damp, "I can't believe this is real."

"Want me to pinch you?"

"I'll be really disappointed if this turns out to be a dream, Styles."

"It's real, love. We are engaged."

They spent the better part of the morning kissing on the kitchen floor, none of them bothering to get up, both content in their little bubble.

"Mate with me," Louis whispered, tugging at the alpha's hair who was busy mouthing and licking at his neck, "Mark me. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I can't wait any longer, Harry."

"Not waiting until wedding night, are we?" Harry's voice was deep, agreeing with him at the prospect of mating, Louis could tell by his smile.

"Don't want to, have been waiting for so long to be yours, alpha."

"You are mine, baby, always have been, always will be." Harry picked him up his thighs, lips latching again to his throat as he carried him to their bedroom, "Gonna leave such a beautiful mark right here. A pretty mark for my pretty boy. That's what you want, don't you, baby?"

"Yes, please," Louis was already pleading, desperate to be bonded to his alpha, "Want a pretty mark."

Harry was so gentle with his every move, he undressed Louis while kissing every inch of the skin he exposed. Harry worshipped his body, leaving no place that his lips hadn't met. He took his sweet time to open Louis up, kissing his parted lips as moans flew out of them.

Louis had turned into a begging mess, face streaked with tears of pleasure as Harry pressed against his prostate with three digits. Harry's eyes were fixated on his face, looking at him as if he was an otherworldly creature.

He clawed at the alpha's shoulders, begging for more, but Harry took his sweet time unraveling him with his fingers, and then his tongue, licking at his sensitive hole which set Louis' whole body on fire. He didn't know whether he wanted Harry to stop or give him more of it. It turned out to be latter when the alpha buried his whole face against his cheeks and ate him out in earnest.

His stomach was covered in his own come by the time Harry slid inside him. He was so pliant, gasping and moaning with each thrust, his nails leaving deep half-crescents on the alpha's back, his legs pulling Harry deeper into him, his neck exposed for the alpha to bite and seal their bond.

The third time he came was when Harry's knot locked inside him and his teeth sunk deep into his neck. He couldn't grasp that it was him crying out from the rush of pleasure. Harry growled against his neck when Louis squeezed around him, and Louis did it again because that growl was the one of possession and euphoria.

Harry sealed the mark by licking at it until it was completely healed before kissing Louis long and hard. Their lips not parting until Harry's knot went down.

He moaned again when Harry pulled out, blushing as he felt come drip down his hole.

"Why are you blushing? I'm pretty sure we have done this a thousand times for you to get shy now," Harry teased him, keeping himself hovering above Louis by leaning on his elbows.

"Don't tease me, it's just that, this feels so intimate, so different. I don't know why I am blushing," he turned his face away when he couldn't tame down the redness at his face.

"Hey," Harry kissed his cheek, "I know what you mean. This feels amazing, yeah?"

"So amazing," Louis agreed, sliding his arms down from Harry's shoulders to hug him around his waist, "We are engaged, and mated. I am so happy. So fucking happy."

"Me too, darling."

"I kinda wanna stay here all day. Can we stay here?" He pouted when Harry laughed.

"Nope. We promised your mother, can't take that back."

"I hate you."

"Shit luck, cause you're stuck with me for a lifetime."

"Yeah, shit luck," Louis agreed with a smile, pushing at Harry's chest until the alpha moved to lay on his back. He grabbed the Kleenex box from the night stand and wiped at his stomach and in between his thighs, throwing the whole box at Harry's face when he asked for one and laughing at his squawk.

"You are mean, omega," Harry pulled him by his arm and tickled at his sides until Louis begged him to stop. "Apologise."

"What if I don't?" Louis was panting, grin spread at his lips.

"I'll tickle you again," Harry warned.

"Not a threat big enough to get me to apologise," he raised his chin in defiance, moving quickly to cuddle into Harry's side before the alpha could tickle him, "How about we cuddle instead?"

"Hmm, I think that's a fair trade."

"Good."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, making Louis hum in content. "I am so glad I proposed here and not at the restaurant."

"Why's that?" He looked up.

"Because it's just the two of us here, and we don't have to share this moment with anyone else, it's for us alone," Harry explained, "I was disappointed when I couldn't switch reservations, but then I realised, it didn't matter when or where I propose, it mattered that you were happy. Your happiness is my priority, love."

"Oh, honey," Louis teared up again, "I love you so much."

"Love you, too, baby."

Louis told him that he had accidentally eavesdropped when Harry was cancelling the reservations, and then elaborated the whole day and his conversation with Niall.

"I was scared I had lost my chance with you."

"Never, darling. You will never lose me."

"And you won't ever lose me either," he promised.

-


	2. Bells Are Ringing (My heart is singing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally completed the wedding chapter. I enjoyed writing it, hope you guys like it.
> 
> P.s. Listen to Landon Pigg's 'Falling in love at a coffee shop' for extra feels.

When Harry had walked into that bakery, he had completely forgotten that Jay would not be the one to greet him at the counter. So, it was natural that his brain had malfunctioned the second his eyes had landed on the most stunning man smiling at him.

Maybe the stars were in his favour, or maybe he had miraculously learned how to behave like a human in the span of five seconds, because fast forward two years and he was deeply in love with his fiancé who was on the opposite side of the resort, in a similar suite, getting ready for their wedding.

"No cold feet, no doubting, no second guessing. I am pretty sure he has already planned to run away," Zayn announced to the room.

"Shut up, Zayn!" A collective groan resonates from Anne, Gemma, and Liam.

Harry simply ignored him in favour of adjusting his bow tie, which honestly looked perfect, Harry just wanted something to keep his hands occupied. _And here Zayn thought that he wasn't nervous._

He was a little jittery, but it was mostly excitement. They had planned the wedding in detail, and it had taken months. Or well, Gemma and Lottie had planned the wedding, while Louis and Harry had just kicked back and let them do all the work.

"I don't have anything to doubt. He is it for me. Maybe soulmates aren't real, but if they were, he would be mine," he said off-handedly, a warmth blooming in his chest upon the admission.

"You are a sap, Harry. Good thing Louis is no different," Gemma batted his hands away from his tie and straightened it while giving him a pointed look to not mess with it again.

There was knock on the door before Niall poked his head in, "How is everyone doing over here?"

"Good. We are almost ready," Liam replied, "How is our other groom?"

Niall laughed a little forcefully, "I don't think I have seen anyone sweat that much. It's a mystery that his suit isn't drenched."

And, okay. Maybe Harry should reconsider about doubting.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, his heart racing a little.

Niall's eyes widened upon hearing his voice, "Yeah! Yeah, he's fine. Just, you know, nervous. Don't tell him I told you that. He'll murder me."

Niall was out of the door in an instant, leaving Harry with an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Hey," Anne tugged him out of everyone's earshot, placing her hands on Harry's cheeks and smiling at him, "Don't worry, love. It is normal for anyone to get nervous. And I'm sure Louis has no doubt about you either, a little panicking is alright. Hell, I was a nervous wreck when I married Robin, and now look at us."

Harry chuckled softly, "You cursed, that's not a good habit."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, "Now put on your coat and go marry my son-in-law."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks, mum. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now step away, you are ruining my dress."

Harry hugged her tighter and laughed when she complained again.

Edith, their wedding planner, entered after knocking and sighed in relief upon seeing that everyone was ready. "Oh, you guys are the best. If anyone asks me, Styles are much better than the Tomlinsons when it comes to being civil."

"What the hell is going on over there?" Zayn asked, "Why is everyone complaining?"

"First, there are one too many children to dress and to make them behave. Second, the groom's mother is a crying mess over how his baby is all grown up and getting married. Third, and finally, Louis won't stop messing with his hair. It is perfect! Leave it be!" Edith cried.

"Okay, okay," Gemma put an arm around her and pulled her to the mini bar, offering her some water, "You stay here and calm yourself, I'll go and handle the mess over there."

"You're a doll," Edith slid down in a chair and went back to her iPad, probably checking whether they were on schedule or not.

"Things like these make me glad that Liam and I planned to not get married. I mean, no offence, Haz, this is all great but you gotta admit it's stressful," Zayn said and winced when Liam pinched him.

"Ignore him, we all do. This is lovely, Harry, and all of this is going to be worth it," Liam tried to console him, and Harry was grateful but it was hurting him that Louis was worried and he couldn't be there calm his mate.

It was twenty minutes till the ceremony started, he could hear the chatter from the guests, Zayn and Liam bickering over something he couldn't be bothered to hear, because all he could think about was Louis.

He excused himself and went to the adjoining room to call Louis, sighing in relief when he picked up after the second ring, "Baby..."

"Haz," Louis sounded nervous, and all Harry wanted to do was bundle him in his arms. "I miss you."

"Just a few more minutes, my love."

"Just a few more minutes," Louis agreed, "I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to get married to you."

"You saw me just this morning, darling. I thought you would be relieved to get rid of me," Harry smiled when he heard Louis' giggle.

"Never. Always need you by my side," Louis whispered.

"I thought we still had time before we spoke our vows."

"Shut up. We're getting married, Haz!"

"We are," he grinned, "Now, stop messing with your hair and send my sister back to me. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon, honey."

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, too."

He was smiling for minutes after hanging up, just staring at his phone, a picture of Louis hugging a snowman as his wallpaper.

"Hey, creep," Gemma snapped him out of his staring, making him jump in surprise. She was smiling, too, "Ready to go get married?"

"Have been for more than an year."

"C'mon then, don't keep him waiting," she kissed his cheek and straightened his lapels, eyes getting glassy as she spoke, "I am so happy for you, my baby brother is getting married."

"Thanks, Gem," he meant more than just planning the wedding, or sorting out the Tomlinson kids, he meant for everything she had ever done for him. "Stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup."

She chuckled and looped her arm with his, pulling him out of the room.

-

Harry had seen Louis dressed to the nines for their dates, had came home to find him lounging in just his underwear, had himself bundled the man in layers of woollen clothes, still nothing compared to how ethereal he looked that day dressed in his wedding tux.

Of course Harry had eyes only for his mate, but in that moment he didn't dare let his gaze wander even if his vision was getting blurry. Louis was mirroring his smile, biting down on his lip as the priest asked Harry to say his vows.

He took a deep breath and clasped their hands together before saying every promise he would keep, “I want so badly to be able to explain all the love I have for you. Not the love of butterflies and stomach knots—but more the blurring of self and the entanglement with another soul. Love is a word that is much too soft and used far too often to ever describe the fierce, infinite and blazing passion that I have in my heart for you. Lou, you are a million dreams and a million prayers of a little boy come true. You are kind. You are silly. You are intelligent. Your laugh is contagious and you can put away an entire ice cream cake in one sitting like nobody else can. 

"You acknowledge my strengths and accept my faults. You make me want to be a better person every day. I take you as you are now, tomorrow and for eternity to come, to be my husband. Even when the day comes that we’re old and grey, I promise to always see you with the same eyes and the same heart that I see you with at this exact moment. So today, I vow to honor you and respect you, support you and encourage you... I promise to dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever life brings. I vow to laugh with you and comfort you during times of joy and times of sorrow. I promise to always pursue you, to fight for you, and love you unconditionally and wholeheartedly for the rest of my life. Louis, you are my best friend and I’m the luckiest person on Earth to call you mine.” His voice was thick and tears were rolling down his cheeks, no different than how Louis was.

Zayn gave him the ring and he placed it on Louis' finger, kissing the back of his palm, "I love you."

"Damn you," Louis laughed wetly, looking down at their clasped hands, "How am I ever going to top that?"

Light chuckles erupted around the hall, breaking the continuous sniffling of the guests.

"You gotta try, babe," Harry smiled at him, squeezing his hand lightly and brushing his thumb along the knuckles.

"Louis, would you like to say your vows?" The priest asked.

He nodded, his eyes fixed on Harry's, an unimaginable amount of love flowing through them. "Since the day I met you, I knew you were a special man. After meeting you, I became a true believer that you do not find true love, but true love finds you. Harry, you, more than anyone else, know my insecurities and weaknesses and still never make me feel inadequate. You have always loved me without reservations. You praise me in a way I never thought was possible and because of you, I am the best person I can be.

"I cannot promise I will always be the perfect husband, but I promise to love you through the good times and bad. To choose our love every single day. I promise to always fight with you and for you, never against you. I promise to always be your biggest fan, confidant and best friend. I promise to remember we are not perfect—only perfect for each other. I promise to love you without hesitation or boundaries from this day forward, for the rest of my life.

"Thank you for being the man of my dreams. Thank you for being the roots that my soul has always needed to feel grounded and I promise to forever be your wings. Everything in me recognizes your heart as my home and your arms, my shelter.

"You are my better half, my very best friend, Harry. I will love you, honor you, respect and cherish you in sickness and health, through sorrows and success, for all the days of my life. I am forever yours and I am just as lucky to call you mine.”

Harry wanted to kiss him so bad, to whisk him away so it would be just the two of them.

He offered his hand and Louis slid the ring on, stepping close and pressing their lips together, not waiting for the priest. And he understood Louis' urgency as he cupped his cheeks to deepen the kiss.

"Okay, you may kiss," he heard the priest say and they parted sheepishly, blushing when the guests laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't blame them. Damn, you two fools are gone for each other!" Niall hollered from behind Louis, eliciting a few more laughs from the room.

"Shut up, Niall. Let the priest speak. You'll get your turn," Zayn reprimanded from his spot.

The priest thanked Zayn and cleared his throat, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. May the Lord always watch over the two of you and your holy union that was witnessed by all present here today."

Harry leaned down to kiss him once again before they walked up the aisle, leading the recessional, as the guests showered them with rice. They exited with their friends and their immediate families following them to the presidential suite.

In the midst of everyone hugging and congratulating them, Harry caught Louis' longing gaze directed at him. He smiled at the omega, unable to look away when Louis blushed, making him wonder what he was thinking.

"Back to Earth, lover boy," Gemma snapped him out of his daze.

He winced when he saw Edith walking towards him with a determined bounce in her step. He tried his best pleading look when he asked Gemma, "Can you please get Lou and I some alone time before the reception? I'll owe you big time."

"You really want me to go against Edith's schedule? I don't have a death wish."

"Please, Gems, I promise I'll do the same for you on your wedding."

She narrowed her eyes for moments long enough that Harry thought she would say no. "Fine. But if Edith murders me 'cause you two are late, I'll haunt you on your honeymoon."

"Thanks!" He embraced her, grinning wide when she rolled her eyes but patted his back.

"I got you, Haz."

Edith addressed the room as she spoke, "Everyone, let's get back to our own rooms, shall we? I want you all ready for the reception within an hour. We'll assemble in Hall A and from there you will be directed to Hall B in the order we practiced. Guests will already be there and the parents of both grooms will welcome them while the best men and siblings occupy their allotted seats. Any questions? No? Alright, out and about."

He stood behind Gemma when Edith turned to order him and Louis as well once everyone had left.

"How about we give these two some time alone?" Gemma suggested before Edith could get a word out.

"But-- what about the reception? I am not leaving them alone!" Edith complained. "They'll never show up!"

"Relax, Edith. They will show up. It's their wedding reception. Just give them some time alone before they have to share each other with a hoard of guests. It's their day," Gemma spoke calmly, as if talking to a child.

Edith contemplated the thought for a while before giving in, "Fine, but you have only half an hour. After that you _absolutely_ have to get ready. I don't want a single mistake on my schedule."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Louis smiled innocently, making Edith clutch her forehead.

"I swear I need a long vacation after this wedding," she mumbled as she left the suite.

"Thanks, Gemma," Louis smiled, already fitting himself at Harry's side.

"Don't thank me, just don't be late. And please for the love of god, don't do anything nasty!" She said pointedly.

Louis shrugged with a mischievous grin, "I wouldn't bet on it."

"Disgusting," Gemma laughed, "I'm gonna leave now."

Harry was quick to lock the door once they were alone, and turned around to find Louis popping open a bottle of champagne, pouring a hearty amount in two glasses.

"To us," Louis whispered, handing him a glass and clinking them softly.

"To us," he mimed, leaning down and placing a soft kiss at his husband's lips, "And to forever."

"To forever," Louis mumbled, lips leaving small, soft touches against his mouth.

He watched as Louis pulled away and walked to the sofa with a sway to his hips, tipping his head back as he downed the glass of champagne. Harry took his time, letting his eyes follow his husband while he finished his drink.

"Come hold me," Louis extended his hand out, a slight pout to his lips.

Harry shrugged off his coat and joined the man, enveloping his small body in his arms and breathing in his scent. He pressed his lips to Louis' throat, sucking at his mark and revelling in the moan that fell out of the omega's mouth.

"Harry!" Louis pulled away with a gasp, giggling when he tried to chase the omega. "Stop, you idiot. Don't forget the deal."

He groaned and let his head fall back, "We are married now. Come on, darling!"

"Yes, but we decided wedding night, and we still have the reception to attend."

"I hate this idea of yours. Shouldn't have ever agreed to it," he tugged Louis back under his arm, smiling when Louis caressed his cheek.

"Too bad you can't ever say no to me."

"Guess I am stuck now, always agreeing with you, hm?"

"Definitely," Louis kissed his again, this time slowly and with no intent of teasing or taking it any further.

A months ago, Louis had proposed the idea of not having sex until their wedding night, he had come across an article in a wedding magazine about how fun it could be when you finally get to have sex with your partner after weeks. He had made it sound how passionate and intense it could get, and Harry had blindly agreed to whatever Louis said, like always.

He had regretted it the very next morning when Louis had said a firm no to even handjobs.

Louis rested against his chest, holding him around his middle. Harry pressed his lips to Louis' forehead, leaving a small kiss, "Thank you... for marrying me," he whispered.

Louis shook his head with a chuckle, "I should be the one thanking you for putting up with me. You have no idea how lucky I feel to wake up beside you every day."

"I think I might have some idea, love."

They settled into a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence, a welcomed weight of a ring on their fingers.

Louis toyed with the button of Harry's shirt before popping open the top three.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Sure you aren't planning on seducing me?"

Louis laughed and pressed his hand on Harry's chest, "Just wanna feel you, honey."

Harry hugged him closer, "I'm right here, darling."

"I know," Louis let out a relaxed sigh.

"Alright there, love?"

Louis bit his lip and nodded, "It's just... this morning I was scared, and I hate myself for it."

"A little birdie told me you were sweating a lot."

"I'll kill him," Louis chuckled.

"Don't, please," Harry laughed, "I would rather not have my husband go to jail."

Louis grinned, "Husband."

"Mhm, husband."

"God, I love you so much."

Harry kissed him chastely, "Love you, too, babe." He placed another kiss at his cheek, "What was it about you being scared?"

"It's embarrassing," Louis groaned, covering his face with his hands, "I just... I sometimes feel as if I don't deserve you, like I am not enough for you. And, I don't know... it's stupid."

Concern flooded his chest, "Baby, you are perfect for me. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel as if that's not true, because, darling, you are my forever." He had meant it when he had said that being with Louis was his millions of dreams and prayers coming true.

"I know, I know, love," Louis sniffed, eyes glistening, "I have never doubted anything about us, and all of this is irrelevant because I love you so damn much, and I know how crazy you are about me. It was just cold feet, I guess. But I wanted you to know that I was scared, and it made me resolve that I'm gonna spend every day for the rest of our lives trying to be the best husband for you."

Harry chuckled wetly, "You bloody sap." He kissed him even though they were both smiling. "Just so you know, me too."

-

Edith had been relieved when they had shown up in Hall A at time, dressed perfectly in their evening outfit; black dress pants, and silk dress shirts which complimented the colour of the other's. Their shirts had platinum cufflinks in the shape of penguins, their wedding gift to each other.

As the first course had been served, they had thanked all the guests personally for attending the wedding, before thanking their parents and friends.

Zayn had gone first for his best man speech, having beaten Niall in a game of pool two months prior when either of them refused to let the other toast first. He had embarrassed Harry properly, telling everyone about the antics little Harry had always been up to, recalling Harry's excitement after he had met Louis for the first time, at which Louis had teased him.

Zayn had also confessed how grateful he was of their friendship, how much he appreciated the support they provided each other. But when it got too emotional he had joked about how him and Harry's family thought that Harry would never find someone to marry due to his high expectations of romance, but alas, Louis came into his life as his saviour.

Niall had not stood back in embarrassing Louis after Zayn did that to Harry. Even though Louis and him had not known each other since childhood, Niall had enough dirt on Louis to make him hide his face in Harry's shoulder. Louis had blushed with a wide smile when Niall said that Harry was truly made for him; before him Louis had never felt connected to anyone on a romantic level.

Their first dance had been to _Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop_ by Landon Pigg, an instrumental version being played by the band. Harry had picked the song, keeping it a secret until the very end, and it was worth it. Seeing Louis now, how happy and pleased he was, how his eyes twinkled with tears of love as Harry sang the words into his ear, Harry felt like the luckiest man.

"Thank you, so much, for everything," Louis cried into his chest at the end, not holding back as tears slid down his cheeks, "And I hate you for making me cry," they both laughed through the tears, "Now I'm gonna look ugly in the photos."

Harry only had eyes for him, the claps and chatter of guests fell deaf on his ears. "Never, my love. The most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"Well, you have to say that, you are tied to me now, aren't you?"

"Mhm, obviously that's the only reason I'm saying that."

They walked back to their seats as guests started joining the dance floor.

It was quite late in the evening by the time everyone said their congratulations and left, just their families and close friends staying back.

Everyone thanked Edith profusely, because even if she was uptight with her schedule, they wouldn't have been able to do this without her.

-

Louis giggled when Harry kept distracting him by kissing his neck while he tried to unlock their suite with the key card.

"Hurry up, baby," Harry groaned into Louis' shoulder, tightening his arms around the omega's middle.

"I would if you'd just stop being so horny for a minute," Louis tried to shrug him off but Harry just clung harder to him. "Harry, come on!" Louis laughed when Harry swooped him in his arms.

"Well, it's a ritual, I gotta carry you inside," he smiled devilishly.

Louis finally swiped the card successfully, "Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"I'm afraid not," he walked into the foyer, both of them dropping their banter when they saw a faux path laid with rose petals leading to the bed, candle lamps resting on window sills and decorated across the floor.

"This... wow... this is so beautiful," Louis breathed.

"Yeah," he was just as surprised, pleasantly so.

"Take me to bed," Louis' eyes were dark, swimming with passion.

Harry was quick on his feet, carrying his husband carefully to the bed and laying him down, kissing him sweetly before pulling away.

"Just a minute, love," he whispered when Louis tried to undress him. He went over to the record player in the corner, picking the vinyl and smiling when a soft melody filtered through the room.

When he turned back, he was greeted with his husband laying on his front in just his underwear, smirking at him when his steps faltered.

"Come here, Styles," Louis' voice was sultry, pulling him closer like a siren.

He gulped and let his fingers skim from Louis' ankle to the curve of his arse, watching as goose bumps broke over his body, his fingers travelled further, dipping at the base of the omega's spine, eliciting a breathy whimper when he cupped his nape and put a little pressure.

"Harry..." Louis moaned, tilting his head to a side. Harry pressed his knee between Louis' parted legs and hovered above him, his length constricting in his pants.

_Why the hell was he still dressed?_

He got rid of his shirt quickly, everything else following after. He groaned when Louis took his cock his hand, "Oh, baby."

Louis settled his hands of either side of his waist, going down on him in a swift motion, getting about half the length inside his mouth before he started choking.

Harry rested a hand in the omega's hair and guided him deeper, struggling to keep his eyes open when Louis hummed around his cock before bobbing up and down with intent, making his while body thrust in excitement.

It had been a month, a whole month of sexual frustration, of having Louis' mouth on him, or his on Louis. He wanted to pleasure the omega just as bad as he wanted to receive.

"Get on your back, love," he instructed, eyes darkening when Louis pulled off with a pop, a string of spit connecting his cock to the omega's lips. "Fucking hell, you are so hot," he moaned, climbing on top of Louis after stripping the last piece of clothing on his body. "So perfect. So sexy. So beautiful. Fucking perfect, baby," he praised between the kisses. "Gonna open you up with my tongue."

Louis visible shivered at his words, moaning as Harry kissed down his length and parted his legs further, "Yes, please. Wanna come with just your tongue."

"Yeah, babe?" Harry gave a teasing lick to Louis' balls, smirking when the omega whined, "Gonna come just with my tongue, darling?"

"Yes, yes please, Haz," Louis panted, propping on his elbows to look at him as he sucked each ball in his mouth one by one.

Harry turned him on his front in a swift move, making Louis yelp and then burst into giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" He kissed beneath the omega's ear, leaving a sharp nip when he wouldn't stop giggling.

"You are so strong," Louis bit his lip to suppress him laugh, twisting his neck to look up at Harry, "Turns me on so much. Love it when you move me however you like, as if I weigh nothing, like a rag doll."

He claimed Louis' mouth in a deep, bruising kiss, growling when Louis pulled his hair to try and get the upper hand.

Louis finally broke when Harry landed a spank at his right cheek, whimpering and letting Harry lick into his mouth. "Please, alpha, can't wait longer... please, need you."

Harry obliged without delay, moving down his body and parting the omega's cheeks to lick a bold stripe at his hole. Louis' whole body shivered and Harry revelled at the effect he had on his husband.

He didn't tease, he didn't hold back, he didn't even try to make Louis beg. But somehow Louis was still begging, an endless stream of _please, more, please,_ fluttering out of his mouth in a broken voice, pushing back against his tongue and writhing with each swipe.

"Such a greedy boy," he whispered to himself, and shook his head with a smile when Louis cried in frustration.

"Why did you stop?" Louis turned his head to look at him, face blotched with tears, "Please, I am so close."

"I know, my greedy boy," he pushed a thumb inside the omega's hole, slipping in easily with how wet he was, cutting off whatever Louis was going to say.

Louis dropped his head back into his arms, pushing back on the single digit inside him.

Harry pushed his other thumb to stretch him open and lick in deeper, growling upon hearing his mate's moans of pleasure.

Louis came without a warning, convulsing and swearing as he painted the sheets underneath himself, grabbing a fist full of Harry's hair when he didn't pull back.

"Haz, fuck!" Louis cried into his arm, toes curling as Harry continued with his ministrations while Louis rode the high of his orgasm.

Harry kissed his way back up Louis' body after his body went limp, laying lazily on the bed.

"Hey, love," he ran his hand through the omega's hair, smiling when Louis purred at the touch.

"Hey, yourself," Louis whispered, "God, you are amazing. Made me come like a teenager."

Harry laughed, "I am not far away either, I think I am ready to come any second now."

"Nuh-huh," Louis pointed a finger at his chest, drawing it up and down with a nimble touch, "You are coming inside me, after fucking me good and hard, have waited too long for it."

"And whose fault is it?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Louis bit his lip and shrugged, "Dunno what you're on about."

Harry spanked his behind playfully, "Naughty boy."

Louis let out a soft hum and brought their lips together in a slow kiss, "Need you inside me, alpha."

"You just came. Take a breather, baby."

The omega shook his head, turning on his side. "I am good to go," Louis gestured to his prick, already hardening, "So ready for you, alpha." He placed his palm flat on Harry's chest, pushing a little as he climbed on top of him.

"I like where you are going with this," Harry grinned, running his hands up Louis' sides and pinching his nipples. Louis swatted his hands away with a whine, and then whined again at the loss of his touch. He settled them at the his husband's waist, digging his thumb into Louis' hip bones to elicit a whimper out of him. "What are you planning to do to me, darling?" He asked as Louis leaned down to bite at his throat, tilting his head back to let the omega mark him.

"Gonna ride you, but first need to mark you," Louis bit particularly hard at his pulse point, making him growl and tighten his arms around his husband. He didn't bring up the fact that those marks would fade away by morning, letting the omega enjoy his attempts.

"Yeah? You need to let everyone know I'm yours?" He breathed, parting Louis' cheeks and slowly slipping in a finger. That didn't make the omega deter, instead spurred him into biting at his chest with his pointed canines.

"You are mine," Louis spoke with finality, "I don't need to prove it to anyone."

"Good," he pushed in another finger, impressed with how Louis only faltered once, eyes rolling back, before getting back to what he was doing. "Fuck!" He hissed, clutching Louis' hair and tugging to pull him off.

Louis smirked and leaned in again, but this time licked his nipple rather than abusing it with his teeth.

"You are a menace!" Harry growled at his smirking mate, pushing his fingers deeper inside and enjoying when Louis clutched his shoulders in a vice grip, moaning loudly.

"Harry! Oh, fuck!" Louis rode back on his fingers, voice catching in his throat when Harry landed a spank at his left cheek.

"Did I say you could do that? No, right? Stop being greedy," he chastised with another spank.

Louis whimpered, biting his lip as Harry continued to fuck him with his digits, "I'm sorry, alpha."

"Show me," he pulled his fingers out and watched as Louis sat back on his haunches, grinding his wet behind against Harry's cock, finally giving it some relief.

Louis lined his hole to Harry's cock and sunk down, eyes falling shut and head tipping back. All Harry could do was watch his beautiful mate in amazement, groaning as Louis exposed his throat to him. He ran his hand up Louis' body, griping his neck, thumb pressing over his mark, fingers wrapping around his throat and squeezing.

"Yes!" Louis looked at him, eyes begging for more, yet aware that he wasn't allowed to beg, to ask for more than what Harry was willing to give.

"Move," Harry instructed once.

Louis grabbed onto the arm around his throat and placed his other palm flat on Harry's chest as he started moving up and down his cock, building up a steady pace that had them both moaning.

Harry was in bliss, the tight heat around his cock, the look of absolute pleasure on his husband's face, it was surely what heaven felt like.

"So good for me, baby," he praised, "You feel so fucking good." He released Louis' throat and watched as he inhaled much needed air, before pulling him down in a bruising kiss. He could feel Louis' thighs trembling, the muscles of his abdomen clenching as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

Harry flipped them around, parting the omega's legs and holding his hands above his head as he fucked into him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!" Louis screamed, back arching and curving into Harry's body. "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna come, Harry, please!"

He shut his begging with his own lips, licking into Louis' mouth and dissolving his moans. Louis was quick to clutch at his back when he let go of his hands, digging his nails into Harry's skin.

"You wanna come, darling?" He asked as he pulled his mouth away, hips still pistoning, knot tugging each time.

"Yes! So bad!"

"Go on then, come for me."

It was all Louis needed to hear before he let go and came all over his chest with a loud cry, hiccuping whimpers as Harry chased his own release.

"Alpha!" Louis whimpered, holding onto him tightly as Harry rocked them back and forth, "Please come inside me, please. Want you to knot me. Want to feel your come deep inside me. Feels so fu-fucking good when you fill me up."

That was enough to push Harry over the edge. He bit at Louis' bond mark as he nestled his knot inside him, coming with his husband's name on his lips.

-

Louis sighed, his head resting on Harry's shoulder, sipping out of his flute glass then puckering his lips for a kiss.

"I think I'll get drunk just by kissing you," Harry put his glass away on the night stand, tightening his arms around Louis' middle. A smile tugged at his lips when Louis raised a brow before indulging him.

"You wanna kiss me?" Louis shifted to press his nose to Harry's neck, curling his legs over Harry's left one.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "Wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm..." he caressed the shell of the omega's ear, "Could even amount to average."

"Oh, you grading my kisses now, hun?" Louis bit his lip, getting on his knees and straddling Harry's lap, tipping his head back to down his glass before dropping it on the carpeted floor.

He was astounded by how turned on he got everytime Louis took the upper hand.

"Grade this for me then," Louis whispered and proceeded to pull him in. His fingers brushed through Harry's hair and stopped at the nape of his neck, kissing him slowly and softly, as if they had all the time in the world.

And it felt amazing. Harry pulled him closer, willing to fuse them into one body, one soul.

"Baby..."

"Hmm," Louis placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth, trailing his lips down to his neck to pepper it with sweet kisses, arms winding around his shoulders and nuzzling his cheek, "So?"

"Fucking fantastic, darling," he groaned.

Louis giggled, tugging a lock of Harry's hair around his finger, "Thought it was gonna be just average."

He smiled at his husband, "You changed my mind."

"Glad to hear that," Louis trailed his fingers down his chest, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Harry cursed as a hand wrapped around his cock, "'Cause I think you're ready to go again, tiger."

There was a softness to their touch as they got lost in each other. Warm glow of the candles flickering across their skins. Sweet nothings whispered in between kisses while the moon watched over through the window.

_ **~The End.~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked this work. :)
> 
> [Do not Copy, Translate, and/or Publish elsewhere]


End file.
